A Mother and Child DisUnion
by laurensnana
Summary: EJ and Samantha know a part of their lives was stolen by Tony DiMera in the most diabolical way. They wonder are these children safe? Loved? The Search for them goes on. Fans of Ejami will also get a romantic rembrance of times past!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother and Child DisUnion**

**EJ and Samantha know a part of their lives is missing with the children that Tony took from them in the most diabolical way. They have Justin and Jessica, and that is their happiness. but they cannot help but wonder what is happening with the boy and girl out there somewhere..are they happy? safe? And what will Tony use their son for? They must live each day, but the search will go on.**

**Also have included some chapters reliving the wonderful moments of EJ and Sami .**

(**Chapter I**

The gentle swaying of the houseboat made Lexie roll over in bed. Looking out the window she could see the Seattle skyline through the morning mist. The clock said it was 6:30, so she knew she had to get up and get moving. The nursing home had strict standards about punctuality, and she needed the job, not for the money, but for something to assuage the loneliness and boredom. It had been almost two years since she had packed a bag, and left Theo sleeping in the hotel room. After having dinner together with Abe, and promising him she would go back to Salem to face all charges, she had left in a cab, paying in cash for a train ticket, and simply looking on a map for the farthest point from New York or Salem. Seattle had seemed a good choice.

Lucas was sitting at his laptop composing an email to his mother. Hana saw him sitting alone, his face with that worried look it often had, and took hot tea to him. He looked up at her face, and smiled. She had been a source of comfort to him, and he had been gentle and kind to her. He could not say he was in love with her, the pain of Nabila was still strong in his heart, but he did love her. She warmed his bed, and she was grateful to him for accepting her after all of her dishonor.

Lucas did not really know why he kept the information regarding Katie Maries parentage to himself. He had no desire to save Austin or Carrie from suffering..in fact once he would have enjoyed making them suffer as he once had. It was not out of any wish for revenge on EJ or Sami. He knew it had been Lexie that caused the death of Nabila..and it was probably not even of her own free will. Tony DiMera had once controlled him, so he knew what the man was capable of. What had finally convinced him to keep silent was his own mother, Kate.

"Think of that poor baby..Sami would think nothing of dragging her through the courts for years, you know EJ would too! Carrie and Austin are the only parents she knows, and even if she is just a baby..she will feel that being torn apart! Biology is not what makes a parent! Think of your father! He was not a parent! Sami and EJ have children, Carrie can't and Sami hurt her so badly with having Lexie lie to her! You would not have married Carrie and been hurt too if Sami had not done such a horrible thing..please, don't make this baby suffer too!"

"Mom! Mom! I can't find my purple socks...they aren't in my drawer!" Jessica was in purple mode this week, refusing to wear anything that wasn't purple or at least lavender.

Nanny came to the rescue, having found the run away socks rolled under the bed after Justin had taken a flying leap onto his sisters bed.

Sami was flying about, this was soccer practice day for Justin, and she had to make sure all his gear was loaded, Inky was due for the vet, Jessica had dance lessons at three, and they still had not made it down to breakfast! Morning at the Wells house was often a lesson in organized confusion!

"Dad, are you coming to the game Saturday?" Justin asked as he spread the marmite on his buttered toast. Jessica looked at it and shuddered per her usual reaction. She used the strawberry jam quickly to try and cover up the marmite odor.

"Wouldn't miss it, and I am going to help coach with practice today..you know I was a pretty mean football player in my day".

"Daddy, this is soccer..not football" Jessica corrected as she put her foot up for him to once again show her how to tie her shoes. She almost had it down, but the knots seemed to end up backwards for her.

"Only in America, Troub uh Jessica" he corrected quickly, forgetting how she hated that nickname! "In every other country it is football, and the game you call football is American Football!".

"Well Daddy, this is America!" Jessica ended the argument with her precise logic. Sami appeared and saw that EJ had breakfast well in hand.

"Oh thank you honey, this is going to be tight, but can you drop the kids off, I have to meet with Mildred, and Harris is driving me". Sami bent to kiss the lips of the man who looked at her in adoration, he could still make her blush with a look after six years of marriage. His hand reached round to pat her bottom and pull her in closer. The twins both giggled with embarrassment.

"I like that dress" he commented. Sami was wearing a Trey garment, one that she had wondered about, but EJ's comment made her feel more at ease.

"That is the same emerald green color you wore the night I taught you the tango..remember?"

The memory of that night rushed back into Samis mind..it had been a magical experience. EJ had been her Prince Charming, leading her in the intricate steps with an ease that made her feel she had been born to the dance.

EJ stood up from the breakfast table, and to the twins astonishment, he had taken their mother in his arms and began humming and leading her in that dance once again. The music existed only in their heads, but the magic came back. Sami was once again the bedazzled woman EJ had come to town to romance however he could. EJ was the commanding male who dominated her..at least that was how it was back then! His Samantha was not a woman to be dominated now..she was a fiery Tangoing goddess!

The dance ended, but this time the kiss that had almost happened that night was not interrupted by anything other than Justin going "Ewwwww...Mom, Dad, I just had breakfast!"

"I think it's beyoootiful dancing Daddy, dance with me now!"

EJ twirled Sami around, and whispered "we shall dance later, I think I have some moves you will like more than these!"

"I will look forward to those lessons..now, we need to get back on schedule!"

**Chapter II**

"Goodbye Justin..have a good day..Hey princess, where's my kiss?" EJ smiled at both the kids as they unloaded their gear for school and the activities afterward. "Get your tights Jessica, purple again I see! Lovely, great color on you! Justin, your guards, and shoes..tell coach I will be here sharp at 3:00..bye now..hurry, the bell is about to go off". EJ sat in the van and waited until they were both inside the building. Then his phone rang.

"Wells here, yes..what have you got?" As patient as he could be with the children was as sharp as he could be with his underlings, and he had a great many underlings.

"Are you sure? It won't do for me to go threatening some little look alike now will it?" EJ glanced at his watch, trying to figure out just where Samantha might be on her morning run.

"I will be in the office in about fifteen minutes Matt, meet me there with everything..photos, tapes, whatever you have. I will see if Harris can make it too."EJ figured if Harris could slip out from the meeting Sami was having with Mildred, then he could meet up and look over the information with him and Matt.

"Child, you look prettier everytime I see you! Green is your color..oh hell..so is red, and blue, and black..orange..maybe you should never wear orange!" Mildred laughed as she reached to give Sami an air peck each cheek side.

They both sat down at a booth, looking around at the festive decorations in the pub. It was going to be a great Saint Patricks day and night there as always! Harris was going to sing, and that was not to be missed. He had made it a tradition for the past three years, and it had been a poignant moment when Chandler had wheeled him in that one year after he had been shot. His voice had been a bit weak, but he still had regaled the crowd with an emotional "Danny Boy".

He sat across from Sami and Mildred now, drinking his coffee and admiring the gold band on his left hand. He had never thought to be able to marry, it was not in the cards for what he did for a living..but somehow they were making it work. Chandler was three months away from delivering their baby, and he had reconciled himself to the fact that she accepted him in all things. He did not have to hide or pretend, but he did it anyway as she had no need to know the underside of things he did for EJ Wells, or the DiMera empire.

The cell phone gave out his ring tone that was set for EJ only, and he walked outside to listen.

"Harris, if Samantha is with Mildred, tell her you need to see Chandler for something..I need you straight away..we may have found something here..I can't say on the phone. You know those two..you could probably walk out and stay gone three hours, but play it safe..give Samantha some plausible denialbility ok?"

Harris understood, and did his duty.

EJ was right, when Sami and Mildred were together, whether it was to discuss business, fashion, or the latest dish on Salem or Hollywood, they were at it for hours!

"So Trey and Eric have decided that Austin Texas is a great place to be..surprising don't you think?"

"No, Austin is a great fashion mecca nowadays, and the town is very open minded..it is not a hard right sort of city." Sami was happy for Eric, he was busy with several photographic layouts for Treys designs. They had a very synergistic relationship both personally and professionally.

"And you should see Treys collection, the man is a genius!"

"I know..and he used to be my genius..oh well, can't stand in the way of anothers dreams now can we...speaking of dreams..are you going to finish your book now? I think it is time, don't you?"

Mildred had struck a nerve. Sami had finally started on the book she thought would probably define all her other works. This was to be the story of the on and off again relationship with her mother. This was the book that she had written and re written in her mind so many times, and still could not find the exact way of conveying what it was. It was a story of tragedy, separation, reconciling, and the whole saga repeating itself again and again. For now her relationship with Marlena was cordial, not close, but cordial. She feared once the book was written, even though it was nothing more than truth on paper, the fragile relationship would once again crumble.

"Mil..I don't want to come off as one of those whiny little my parents ruined my life wimps..which is what I was for a lot of my life. But I do have deep feelings on what my childhood was like, why I was always so jealous of Belle, and Carrie for that matter. The only one who truly understands my feelings believe it or not is John! Then again, if I write the story the way I have to, John may hate me for hurting my mother...this is a tough one for me Mildred..

I also can't stop thinking about Tony DiMera and two little souls out there who may have no one who cares about them..they may just be pawns in a game that should be ended..should never have gone on. I don't know how to describe this feeling, but it must be the same as when a child is kidnapped and the family never learns their fate..I don't even know anything about them, what they look like, are they ok, are they loved.? It hurts so much to think about them I kind of wall it off so I can cope."

Caroline came over to offer more coffee and seeing the tears well in Sami's eyes, offered her a hanky.

"Sami, darling..quit worrying about the consequences..Marlena is a psychologist, and if she were offering advice to a patient, she would tell them to do what they had to do to clear their heads.

" Write the book, I cannot wait to read it!" Caroline had talked about this with Mildred before Sami came in. Her take was that Marlena was a big enough person she should be able to read about her own child and the consequences of some of her actions. Lord knows she counseled Sami often enough on accepting responsibility for hers.

**Chapter III**

Bart walked alongside the toddler, amused as ever at the childs never ending curiosity. He would walk a few steps then bend down to examine some shell or piece of wood left by the tide, before he continued on.

"Tar fishie" he looked up and pointed for Bart to see also, then his chubby arm reached down to pick up his treasure. Little Stef loved the beach, and walking along it with his Bat-man as he called Bart was the highlight of his day.

He was an intelligent two year old, good natured most times, but a little hellion when he was thwarted in getting his way. Bart had pointed out to "The Boss" the fact that he was just going through the "terrible twos", which to The Boss, meant absolutely nothing. He had no interest in the child, other than a means to an end. The tests had proved that his DNA did not reside in the child, but to him that mattered little now. As the boys mother had often proved, tests were made to be withheld or changed...if you were the master of your own fate!

So for Stefan, his source of affection and nurturing had been his Bat-man. He loved the child like his own, and as the baby had grown into a creeper, then a walker, then the blonde haired and blue eyed toddler he was today, the affection and bond between them had been stronger each day.

Bart remembered the day Tony had faced the fact he had been duped by the lab. Argus had wanted an independent lab to do the tests. "in the interest of making sure everything goes according to plan" and Tony had no choice except to comply.

Argus had come back in a week, and when Tony had come down to greet him, he had seen the look on Argus face which told him everything.

"I am sorry Mr. DiMera, I am sure there is a logical explanation, but we have run the same tests three times and it comes up always the same..you are not the biological father of little Stefan.."

Jules had moved to stand behind Argus, this had been planned for. With a seconds hesitation, his hands had gone round the neck of Argus..and the eyedropper was poised over his face.

"Argus, have you read about the Russian KGB agent, and his recent fate? Tragic, just tragic...are you sure about those tests? Certain beyond a shadow of a doubt?" Argus could see the pin point of silver material being squeezed down the dropper towards his mouth, or nose, or eyes. He knew about the poison, in fact Stefano DiMera had perfected it in one of his own labs.

In the end, Argus had decided that a small matter of DNA was not the only criteria. After all, there was the theory of "nurture over nature!".

Austin was pushing the stroller through the city streets. Katie Marie was looking around in her solemn way, taking in everything. Her wavy brown hair, and deep milk chocolate eyes that had lashes leaving shadows on her cheeks made her a beautiful child to behold. Strangers would stop and coo, trying to make her say something. She was not a child that spoke to just anyone though. Then she saw her mother and Nana heading towards them, shopping bags loaded up.

"My darling...come to Nana Kate! " and before Carrie could reach her daughter, Kate had picked her up, and held her close against her. Katie Marie was reaching for her mother, but Kate kept her hold on the child until the toddlers squirming made her let Carrie take her.

"See what I got you..look darling" and Kate shook out the fur lined bonnet, with the matching muffs. "It is still cold enough for these at the park, but they will still fit next season".

Austin looked at Carrie over the head of Kate and just shrugged a "what can we do?" When it came to indulging a child, Kate had never heard the word moderation.

"Look at you, you are the spitting image of Billie at that age, amazing isn't it, how and adopted child can start to look like a real member of the family?" Kate never had a clue how awkward that sounded, but Carrie chose not to make an issue of it, and just ignored the remark as she hugged her daughter.

Austin reached out to hold Carries hand, before he asked about the pediatricians visit scheduled for the following morning.

"I thought we had the annual checkup already..has she been sick or something?"

Carrie shook her head no, "but she got this bruise on her leg last week, and it does not seem to be fading, I just want to be sure she didn't hurt herself worse than I thought. She fell off the kiddie slide".

"Really, Carrie, you need to learn to keep a closer eye on her!" Kate harrumphed!

Matt pushed the envelope across the desk to EJ who opened it, then spread the photos around. Harris looked them over one by one, and had to agree with Max. Even though her hair was now blonde, and cut short, her fine features identified her as Lexie DiMera Carver.

"She did pretty good staying under this long..no contact with Theo, or her Mother." Harris was duly impressed.

"I wonder if she knows her mother married her ex husband, and that is why she has made no contact with them?"

"Good guess, Harris, my thoughts exactly", EJ thumbed through the rest of the evidence before he gave Harris his instructions.

Then he had called in Chelsea to bring coffee. Chelsea had been hoping for just such and instruction as Matt was in the office, and she always got goose bumps when he was around. He had never asked her out, but she was going to angle it out of him today if it took her falling into his lap!

EJ always took his coffee black, Harris liked it cream no sugar, and Chelsea knew Matt was a cream, two sugar guy. Handing off the two cups to EJ and Harris, she whirled around to pour his when the size twelve shoe of EJ seemed to materialize out of nowhere and she found herself in Matts lap, looking up at his green eyes! She lingered a little before uprighting herself, smoothing his lapel before going back to her desk. EJ and Harris smirked, and EJ took his foot back out of the path.

'Umm Chelsea, I have to go out of town for a few days, but when I get back, can I call you..maybe see a movie or something with you?" Matt was bending over Chelseas desk asking the question she had been dying to hear from him for at least two years! She wished she had dove into his lap ages ago!

"I don't want her dead, you understand that Harris? I just want to know where my child is, and I know she knows. Other than that, do what you must". EJ gave the order, and Harris began to formulate his plan to fufill that order.

Sami rushed over to the car, she had been waiting for twenty minutes!

"There you are! How is Chandler doing? I have to drop by and see her, um..need to get Inky, he is at the vet now, Tippin took him. Also it is Jessicas' dance class today, so we better get moving..I can't believe what we have to get accomplished every day, can you Harris?."

**Chapter IV**

EJ looked up the stairway, waiting for Samantha. She was sure taking a long time to dress, he thought, and this was the Saint Patricks Day celebration at the Brady Pub. Sean and Caroline always saved a great booth for them, where they could see the band, and hold hands while listening to Harris and his ballads.

"Daddy! Come read us a story, and tuck us in!" Jessica was leaning over the banister holding her favorite book out as it was her turn to choose. It was a funny little book called "Skippy John Jones" the story of a little Siamese kitten that thought it was really a chiuahua. Jessica and Justin never tired of hearing their daddy imitate the little voice of the kitten saying "yes..seenooor...I love mice and beans!"

His cell phone rang..it was Harris with more information. "Ok, but wait until later, I have to read to the kids!" EJ never let business interfere with promises to his children, and this was a nightly ritual. The story never failed to amuse them, and as he tucked each one in, and kissed them goodnight, their eyelids were already drooping. He inhaled the scent of Samanthas perfume, and turned to see she was standing beside him. She also kissed each forehead, and pulled the covers a bit snugger on each child. By that time, each was fast asleep.

"I thought if you were going to show me some more tango moves, this dress might make it easier!" Sami was wearing the same dress she had worn that night, the Kelly green halter dress with the swirling skirt. Her hair hung down her back, in waves that he could not help but stroke as he pulled her closer to him. She could still surprise him, and he found that to be the most intoxicating thing about her still.

"You are going to freeze your tail off, it is only March, you know!"

"I am counting on you to see that I am kept warm!" She then slipped her hands inside his jacket and pulled closer to him. For a brief moment EJ's lips touched the top of her head, before lifting her chin to bring her lips up to his.

"mmmm. Yes, you do know how to warm me up, now we better get going!"

"Yes, I suppose we must..damn!"

As he opened the car door, he signaled to his security drivers to follow. This was old hat to Samantha now, part of everyday life. There was always another car following if the Wells were together in one vehicle.

"Now, this is a pleasure to drive, every day in the mini van is making me lose my touch!" and EJ roared off out of the driveway, barely waiting for the gates to open up.

Sami looked at him as he drove, admiring always the skillful way he seemed to make the car and road a single unit. Smooth, but commanding. He felt her eyes on him and turned.

"Remember the first night I took you for a drive?"

"As if I could forget..thought I took my life in my hands that night!"

"You loved it! Admit it! You were not thinking about Austin then at all..like they say, I had you at hello!"EJ placed a hand on her knee to emphasize his claim.

"EJ, you saved me, that is how I feel about you..in every way a person can be saved, you did that for me." Her hand covered his, but not before he saw the small glimmer of the tear that had dropped from her eyes. EJ quickly pulled off the road, unbuckled her from her seat, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't do this to yourself, I said we would find them and we will! Now dry up.this is going to be a very special night, I promise!"

Marlena and John walked into the pub about the same time as Shawn and Belle. Bo and Hope were already seated, and they made room at their table for the four.

. By the time Sami and EJ walked in, the place was alive with noise and the strains of some Irish ballads being played by the band. They walked over to sit with Chandler and Harris, at the booth next to the official Brady table.

"Green beer all around?" Lisa asked.

"Why not?, now is this real beer or the bastardized stuff you Yanks drink?" EJ examined the pint glass, peering through the liquid at Bo.

"Well, Limey, you can drink the green stuff at $1.25 a glass on special, or we can bring out the imported stuff at $3.00 per...so wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

EJ held up his hands.."Why not, can't be any worse than the scotch I have to tolerate here!"

A few beers into the evening, Harris took his place on the stage.

His song was a bawdy, and by the time the chorus was being repeated, the laughter was ringing through the pub!

"and what's it to any man whether or no

Whether I'm easy or whether I'm true

As I lifted her petticoat, easy and slow."

Harris drug out the lyric here for maximum effect while slyly winking at Chandler...

"and I tied up my sleeve for to buckle her shoe!"

Harris laughed aloud at that "You all really need to get yur minds outa the gutter!"

**Chapter V**

"Wait here just a second, I want something from the car" EJ tightened Samis coat around her then sprinted for the lot. When he returned he was carrying a portable CD player, and had a disc in his hand. "Let's take a walk on the pier, it's not really too cold do you think?"

The pier was deserted, most revelers were still in the bars, and as they reached the spot where they had danced years ago, EJ put down the player and loaded the music on it. Sami put her hand to her mouth as she recognized the music from that night. EJ smiled down on her in the same rakish way he had done that early summers eve and held out his arms for her to continue the dance of that morning.

Her head tilted to one side in that manner he remembered from that evening, and she fit into his arms once again like a glove. Years of familiarity with each others bodies and rhythms came into play now. She could easily tell where he led her, and a dance of sensual exchange became a lovemaking session of their arms, their legs, and the interplay of their eyes with each other. His hand slid down the bare area of her back to caress and mold her to him, as she drew closer, one of her legs slid teasingly up and down his thigh.

The music came faster and faster toward the end, and he sent her to the end of his arms in a throwaway movement, then rolled her up again to cling breathlessly against him. His lips found hers before dipping her low, and draping her around his legs as her head rested against his thigh in the last movement of the dance.

It would have ended so beautifully if only Samis heel had not caught in a loose board on the pier as she rose up to stand. The flash of green and blonde hair flying back was all he saw before he heard the splash!

EJ stood for just a second, not believing what had happened once again, before he dove into the river and grabbed hold of her to help her up onto the pier.

"Omigod! Omigod! It's freezing, EJ, please, lets get to the car!"

EJ started the heater up, then tried his cell phone..no use..the Salem River had done that in. He wanted to let his security know what had happened so they could follow them home.

"We need to get out of these wet things..take them off Samantha, then the heater will do us some good, underthings too..they will dry by the heater..and I will try to get us home as soon as possible!" He undressed quickly and roared the engine to life

"EJ..you, we.. can't drive home naked."

"I most certainly can, being naked has never impaired my driving ability! And you are not driving at all..so what is the problem?"

The dress was so clingy and wet, cold and uncomfortable Sami decided it might not be such a bad idea. There was a small blanket in the back seat, so she spread that over the two of them as best she could. It covered the bare minimum on him, and a bit less for her, but the small amount of warmth it lent was heaven sent.

It did not take long for EJ's eyes to wander over to her again, and the look he gave her was unmistakable. Just before the turn to the drive, EJ pulled over and reached for her.

"Oh..no..EJ, what are you doing.?

"You don't know?" he laughed into her ear.."I thought I was making my intentions perfectly clear!"

"We are almost home..can't you wait?"

"Can you?"

"No..no..I can't" and she was eagerly kissing his lips and entwining her limbs with his.

"Damn!" EJ was aware of the red light flooding the car, and he groaned as he turned around to see the Salem P.D. patrol car pulled up behind them.

"Oh God EJ, give me the blanket..get out and talk to them.."

"Samantha..take the blanket, my shirt is almost dry now.."EJ struggled to put on his trousers, and had almost succeeded when the rap on the window came, and he found himself looking into the amused eyes of one of Salems finest.

"License and registration please.." But when EJ reached into his trousers he saw another thing that was given up to the Salem River.

"I am so sorry officer, but as you can see, my wife and I were just on our way home from a party, and I must have left my wallet at the Pub.."

"Pub huh? At the Saint Patricks day party..have anything to drink there?"

"Really officer..just a couple of beers, and American beer at that, ..to an Englishman that is hardly even worth being called beer".

"Please blow into this sir, and I am afraid I will have to ask you and the lady to sit in my patrol car..I am going to have to have this vehicle towed in."

**Chapter VI**

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of..when was the last time you calibrated that breathalyzer? And just why did you pull over, what law do you think I was breaking?" EJ was indignant, as he fished around for his suit coat to put over Samantha.

Then as he saw the tow truck maneuvering into positions he yelled out as he saw the driver was too close...crunch!

"You careless son of a bi—" but Samantha had come and grabbed onto him to calm him down.

"Sir, you are to get in that patrol car now! Do not make me ask you and the ..uh..lady..again!"

"Just what are you insinuating officer..I know you do not know who I am, but this is Samantha Brady.Wells, .your former commanders daughter, and my wife. I am EJ Wells, and you better believe you are going to hear about this"..

"I would not know the former commander if I tripped over him..as far as I know the last one was Tek Kramer..then Abe Carver..now, .well the position is open as far as I know. Salem has these budget issues you understand! So you better come up with something else buddy, ..or get in the car! For all I know you are who you say you are..but I asked you for I.D, and your license which you are required by law to present when asked for. ".

"Just what are you charging us with?"EJ was helping Samantha into the patrol car, giving her cover where he could.

"Maybe driving under the influence..but definitely indecent exposure!"

The station had very few personnel working this shift..any an all who could be spared were out on the roads trying to keep drunks off the road. When Sami saw the cell she was being led to and the two women in there who were shades of the past.

"Wowo! Crystal..look who is here with us again?"

"I don't believe it..what a co-winky-dinky! Girlfriend! " Jonesey was coming over to hug on Sami like an old friend!

"Guess the marriage thing didn't work out huh?"Crystal was totally sympathetic.

Sami did not feel like explaining, but she also did not want to have the two working girls getting upset with her. It could be a bit of time until someone came to get them out.

"They snuck up on you in the car? That is so low!"

"He is my husband.."

"No..sorry..they never believe that one! No matter how many times I tried it. Guess we three just don't look like the marrying kind..we're the fun kind!" Jonesey giggled.

Sami walked over to the bars, and yelled out "Does anyone have any aspirin?"

John walked up to the bars of the jail, looked at Sami hanging her head as she sat between the two working girls.

"I really thought you had grown out of things like this Samantha..I mean you are a successful writer, beloved wife, mother of two great kids..you just like walking on the wild side don't you"? The eyebrow was in full register, and the grin was telling.

Crystal and Jonesey smiled their greeting at John! "You still look good. Mr. Black . .Sami, this is a John we would die for!"

"He is not a John..not my John..he's my stepfather" Sami was exasperated, but grateful to see him.

"Stepfather..ooh girl that is too kinky to touch!"Crystal cooed, and John winked back at her as he led Sami up the stairs.

Marlena also waited at the top of the stairs, and Sami was grateful to see she had a full set of clothes for her to wear. They had also brought something for EJ out of Johns closet. When he emerged from the mens room he was wearing a black turtle neck with gray trousers, a favorite combination on him for Sami.

"Bail is set, you can appear later, so you are free to go..take my keys, Marlena has her car here so you can drive yourself home. Be careful..you still have no license on you!" John was rather circumspect and rather amused by the shenanigans of his step daughter and son in law. His was was not in the same frame of mind.

Marlena pulled Sami over to the side to give some motherly advice. "You two do have a home to go to and have these little interludes don't you. Why would you take a chance like this..it is so unseemly Sami..but then you.."Marlena quit talking at that point, but it was too late as Samis' eyes flashed.

"Like mother like daughter..right mom?..We both have a hard time controlling ourselves, but EJ is my husband, so that counts for something right?"

**Chapter VII**

Sami sat huddled in a corner of the SUV John had lent them. Her eyes followed the road, not looking at EJ.

"What is it? Samantha, I am sorry if you were embarrassed..I should not have acted like a teenager overcome by hormones" EJ was genuinely contrite.

"Hey..we both got a little steamy there..I'm not mad at you..it was something Mom said tonight."Sami examined her fingernails to keep from looking directly at EJ.

"You know my next book is examining our whole relationship..you know like one of those "Ya Ya Sisterhood" book things"

"Ya Ya what?" EJ had never heard of it, and it did not sound like he wanted to.

"Yeah..it is a chick flick book. Mother and daughter angst relationship type thing..Mom knows I am in the middle of the manuscript and I think it has her worried how she looks in it. She just made a comment tonight that got under my skin, and I got under hers back. That is what makes this dynamic so interesting though..I love her, but I do not understand her, and even though she is a psychiatrist, she has never got me either!"

"I look forward to it..umm are you going to put our adventure of tonight in somewhere..I always like the juicy parts!"

"Well, only if you help me finish it off later!" Sami finally smiled at him, it was good to be with someone who could always be counted on to make her laugh.

EJ had made a detour on the route without letting Sami know, and she saw him pulling onto Maple Street. He stopped in front of a drive, then peered to check the address before pulling into the driveway. Sami looked at the house, then back at EJ who was again smiling in a way she knew was going to be trouble.

"Come with me," he said, as he opened her side of the car.

"EJ, this is that house! What are we doing here?"

"Just want to check out something is all..come on..hurry before the neighbors notice!"

Sami pulled back, shaking her head no, but she was not strong enough to resist him as he pulled her along with him.

"God EJ..isn't getting arrested once tonight for indecent exposure enough for you? Now you want to add trespassing and breaking and entering again to it?" She was now hissing at him in her anger.

He fished for something in the planter, and brought forth a key and opened the door.

"This is not breaking and entering Samantha..this is the key!" EJ held it forth triumphantly!

"Tresspassing is still on the table big guy!" He had finally loosened his grip on her. She looked about the room..it was amazing! The house was exactly as she remembered it, the dust covers over the furnishings, the old ham radio in the corner..then she saw it..the very same trunk that had captivated her interest that day. Drawn to it like it was a magnet, she was kneeling next to it in an instant, running her hands over the top.

"Go on, open it! See if everything is still there!" EJ was as curious as her, but he had headed over to the radio. It was still in working order, and in no time he had contact with a station that was playing swing music. "Lovely.." EJ was lovingly stroking the radio, then he looked over at Sami.

The old ivory colored wedding dress was still in the trunk and as Sami dug deeper, the Navy Commanders Jacket was lying, once again neatly folded in its resting place. EJ came over, and Sami held it out to help him put it on. Once on, he twirled, once again the vain and proud young Navy Commander coming to claim his bride.

EJ looked at the dress, and pointed to it, "Put it on..I want to see you in it..but go into the other room, you know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

Sami came out, spun the dress around so the skirt of the gown flared a bit. She smiled up at EJ.."How do I look?"

EJ simply said "You take my breath away Samantha..you always did you know, and you always will. When we are old, and sitting in our rockers watching our grandchildren, you will still take my breath away..hope the oxygen canister is close by!" His kiss sealed his approval of her in the gown..then the song began..

"someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold..I will get a thrill just thinking of you..and the way you look tonight"

EJ was humming and once in awhile getting a lyric and a note right.

They were once again dancing to a magic that had happened back in that abandoned house. Looking into each others eyes, hers sparkled now, just as they had that day. She remembered how comforting he had been to her..taking her tantrums in stride and humor.

"Did you know I loved you even then, Samantha..could you not sense how I felt about you?" EJ was whispering into her ear.

"I sensed something, but you know me, I was blinded by what I thought was my true love..that was always a problem with me. At one time I thought Lucas was it, that elusive true love..I never realized I deserved what you said..a man who loves me for me..for who and what I am! Thank you EJ, as I said earlier tonight..you saved me."

The song ended, but their embrace did not. EJ kissed her until she was dizzy, and hanging on him for support. He did not let her down, he never did.

"How did you know that key was there?" Sami asked as she was getting dressed again.

"Oh that..well seems Harris and Chandler have purchased this abode, I had sent over a small housewarming gift, and just wanted to make sure it had arrived..aaaw..I see it has! "EJ was walking towards it as he buckled his belt.

On another corner table, the basket was placed and EJ examined the contents. It was a European custom to give this gift to a new household, a loaf of break, a beaker of salt, and wine.

"Did you plan all this?"Sami was incredulous..but she knew EJ rarely left anything to chance.

"Mostly..you kind of blew it when you so clumsily made the header into the Salem River..that put a spanner in the works!"

"This has been special EJ...wouldn't even care if we do get arrested again! You do love a romance don't you?"

"Yes..yes I do!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter VIII**

Sami was still asleep when EJ brought in her tea. He smoothed a few stray strands of her hair, which made her roll over in her drowsy semi awake state and reach for him. He was pulled down on top of her, she was surprisingly strong, and he was not fully braced, but he let himself be pulled to her warmth.

The kiss was everything he knew it would be, however this morning business was going to be paramount.."Enough, you little hussy..take your tea now". Sami sat up and smiled at him, then looked at the clock!

"The kids..they will be late for school..how could you let me sleep this late?"

"Relax, it is taken care of, Matt is taking over, I have to meet Harris early, there is an assignment I need to get him on pronto..can't have him busy when his child arrives, now can I? And I let you sleep because after last night I think you needed it!" EJ winked slyly, and laughed as he saw her cheeks color up.

"You are so thoughtful EJ..what is he doing? Is he going to be out of town?" Sami was concerned for Chandler at this stage of her pregnancy.

"mmm yes, Seattle..and Matt too. So Nanny will take over driving for you if I can't."

"Can I just drive myself", Sami tried to slip that in in hopes of getting a yes.

"Absolutely not..and you will have a back up detail as well..Tony is still out there somewhere waiting to make a move if we slip up. It is my  
job to protect you and the kids, and that is something I do not intend to screw up again!".

Lexie looked in her rear view mirror as she drove. For several days she had a feeling of foreboding. Her instincts for survival had paid off well for the past couple of years, and she had finally begun to feel a bit safe. She just wanted a chance to talk with Theo, and she had finally taken the chance. Now with the eerie feeling of being followed she wondered if that had been a mistake. It had only been a conversation of less than three minutes..long enough to tell him she was fine, and loved him, not much more than a swift hello and goodbye, but hearing his voice made all the difference. She had made a habit of going to the library and going online for Salem newspapers, and had seen the notice of Abe divorcing her, then a couple of months later marrying her mother. It did not matter, Abe was dead to her, her mother was too. All that mattered was Theo.

"There was a call three weeks ago from Seattle to the Carver residence. It was placed in the afternoon, probably to coincide with the kid being home from school". Harris was there with all the phone records to the Carver household for the past year.

"Just how is it she could hide like this from us..Tony..yes I understand, but not Lexie, she just does not have those kind of resources available." EJ was skeptical.

"She has a new identity..that does not come cheap, and it has been well done. She is working as an medical technicial at a small elite type nursing facility. Probably fits right in, as long as she does not try to show too much expertise.." Matt was right, and EJ nodded in agreement.

"For the patients sake, it is well that she does not, I agree on that!" Harris smiled at EJ's joke, as the scoop on Lexie was that she was a bit lax on medical skills.

"Well then, I guess you two better get some sleep in Seattle tonight, you have work to do".

Chelsea looked up at Matt as he walked by, he had not called her yet, and she was doing her best not to notice him, but her eyes would not obey.

"I will be back by Thursday, save the night for me georgous!" Matt was winking as he bent over her desk and stared back at Chelsea. "We are gonna paint the town!"

Carrie looked with concern as the pediatrician seemed to concentrate too long on the bruise on Katie Maries leg. It was a purplish mark, and when it was touched, little Katie did flinch. Her hands then seemed to pause at an area under the toddlers arms.

"What is wrong?" Carrie instinctively knew there was a problem, and the small catch in her voice made the doctor smile in reassurance.

"Now, don't worry..we just want to rule out anything serious, she probably has a mild infection of some sort going on..just a little swelling on a lymph node here. We are going to have to draw some blood for some tests, let me call the nurse in. You just be ready to comfort her afterwards!"

Katie Marie did not cry during the procedure, she flinched a bit as the needle went in, but the nurse was very skillfull, hitting a vein first try. Carrie was not as brave, a tear dropped from her eye as she held her baby, then saw the needle in the tiny arm. A fear clutched her heart that no amount of "It's ok mommy..I'm fine" comfort words from the nurse could assuage. After what seemed an eternity, the vials needed were filled and Carrie hugged the child to her in relief that the ordeal was over. She did not know how she could face seeing her child poked and prodded like that much longer.

Kate Roberts flipped on her answering machine and frowned in annoyance as she heard Lexies whining voice once again.

"I need the money now..I will probably be relocating soon, so please wire it to the second account. Don't bother calling me back. Just the money..now!"

Kate was a wealthy woman, but not one who liked giving money away for no good reason. Katie Marie was a good reason, but this was getting tiresome. Kate knew Lucas would never betray her..he may want to..but he never had the stuff to stand up to her the way Austin did, or even Philip. Lexie though, was a wild card. If Kate did not keep sending money, the implied threat was that EJ Wells would pay for the information about his child. Kate knew Lexie was right. Still, it was time for this to stop, and she knew how to do it.

Bart finished dressing Stefan, then said "Hey Tuff Guy, this is a great day for you! Your Papa is gonna take you to see a real nice lady..and you get to ride in a big boat! Then a helicopter!"

The toddler caught the excitement in his Bat-mans voice, and ran to pick up his little toy helicopter, his little boat then his toy guns. He was ready for action!

**Chapter IX**

Sami leaned back from her laptop, and took a sip of tea. Working on this manuscript was becoming harder and harder each page. Her heart was poured out on the screen as she recalled what she felt the day Marlena had said her and Eric were being sent out to Colorado to live with their grandparents.

"Why, why do we have to go away? I want to stay here..can't we just stay with John?" Explaining to a child that you were sending them away in order to make them forget the man they thought of as their real father should not have been easy for any mother, and it was not for Marlena either. Sami still wished the story would have been the true one. Since she did not know the truth, she had internalized it to be something inside her that her mother did not love. That was a feeling she never, ever, quite got over, and there were so many times when even now Marlena made that feeling return. That moment at the police station had been one such time.

After a sip of the tea, once again her fingers flew across the keyboard as a fresh memory materialized and she brought it to life on the screen. For a moment a thought of a little boy came into her mind..she could see him so plainly..he would be a little over two, and his eyes were the same blue as Jessicas, his hair the same pale wheat covered curls. Trying to imagine what she would say to a child who had never known her, what would this little boy think of a mother who suddenly came into his life. Was there a bond between a mother and a child that could never be unbroken, no matter how long or how hard a separation was. All she could think was that bond had broken between her and Marlena, and feeling grew with each passing day they had not discovered where Tony had hidden the children.

The phone rang, and as she picked it up she saw on the called ID that it was coming from Marlenas office.

"Sami, it's me. Listen, I have a free spot tomorrow at one, could you come down and we will have lunch together. This was the nature of their relationship mused Sami, but she never turned down a chance to see Marlena, that was also part of the nature of the relationship.

"Sure Mom, sounds nice..Chez Rouge sound good? My treat!"

"Wonderful..see you then! I have lots of news from Carrie, and pictures of Katie Marie!"

Sami felt again, that twinge of jealousy that Marlena wanted to share news of Carrie. She had invited Marlena to Justins soccer games, and to Jessicas dance recital, but she had not made it to either one. John came once to a soccer game, and he and EJ had a great time with the little five year old "bunch ball players"..but Marlena never found the time.

Harris checked his watch, the plane was going to land in Seattle right on time. Matt was going over what they had worked out to be Lexies daily schedule, and the first order of business would be for one of them to distract her somehow, while the other checked out her living quarters. She did not know Matt, so it was decided he would create the diversion for her, and Harris would search her home. The best way for them to proceed was the path of least resistance, and they both hoped something or some piece of evidence would be in the houseboat she was living in.

Lexie had decided it was probably time to move on. Though the little houseboat moored in Salmon Bay Marina had been a very comfortable place to live, her nerves were starting to fray. She kept feeling as though she was being watched, and she knew it could be Tony, or it could even be EJ, but either one was as bad as the other. One thing she did know, ignoring her intuition was not an option.

Giving notice at the hospital had already been taken care of and she had the reference letter from them tucked away. Hopefully, Kates money would have already been wired, and she would not have to worry about working for a long time. A nice sunny clime sounded good to her now, and she spread out the brochures about living on the beach in Baja. A look at her watch said she better get going, she needed to check out the bank account, and she preferred to use the banks service. It was worrisome that she could be traced somehow online.

Matt waited until Lexie was inside the bank, then put the nail head squarely into her tire. Knowing that might take a bit longer than he had, he pulled the cap and pressed air out until the tire was nicely flattened. Then he went back to his rental car and waited. Matt adjusted his tie in the mirror, and smoothed his wavy sand colored hair back. At the age of twenty six, he was proud of his professionalism. EJ and Harris placed a lot of trust in him, even though Sami had once outwitted him terribly, he had never failed in any other assignment, and he never planned to again.

Harris had checked out entrances to Lexies boat from several different angles, and to avoid being seen, he was going to have to take the water route! The little marina rented kayaks out, and he quickly found himself skimming over the smooth waters of the bay in one of the little orange and white skiffs, executing a smooth forward power stroke. It took him about twenty minutes to pull alongside, between her neighbors boat and Lexies. They were not home, he had been able to map out their schedules too, so he quickly boarded, and picked the simple lock she thought was so foolproof!

EJ got off the tele-conference with Austin and called Chelsea in to take a letter. EJ hated using a transcriber, preferring the old fashioned dictation, as he hated turning it off and on as his thoughts and words took different turns. Chelsea had learned after a few years of working with him to go with the flow, and just bring a pencil with a good eraser.

"Dear Mr. Gore:

Our international company is interested in forming some sort of partnership with you engaged in the development of several fuel sources not utilizing petroleum products or emitting carbon dioxide into the air. \

Our hope is you would become a spokesperson for us, and could use any influence you have to get companies to investigate or invest in our products..."EJ trailed off then, he knew it was a longshot asking this, in view of who some of Mythics associates in the world were..but it did not hurt to try. Moreover, the products were exactly what the former Vice President was talking about in his documentary.

EJ believed in what Gore said, and the news accounts daily regarding the polar bears and the ice caps melting made his belief more certain. He was not just interested in this for profit, he had another vested interest..his own children and their future.

He had just finished talking with Austin about the European take on all of this, and had not been happy with how little Austin was aware of. Then Austin has mentioned how Katie Marie was being taken to the hospital for some tests, and how he and Carrie had been tied up with that. EJ offered his concern, but asked Austin to please pick up the pace a little, and do some research to get up to speed.

**Chapter X**

Anna DiMera walked into the foyer not liking what she had just heard. The voice of a small child interspersed with the velvety acid of her ex husband, Count Anthony DiMera, neither of which belonged in her swanky design house.

"Anna, my dear, you look fantastic as always..give us a kiss" she had stood like a stature as Tony took her in his arms and placed his lips to her forehead.

"You can't come here Tony..you know I am being watched by authorities all the time..my associations with the DiMera family makes me suspect by at least five different spy agencies! Not the least of which is the ISA. And what on earth is that?" Anna pointed to the toddler who was busily investigating one of her most expensive obje de arte, it was a small egg shaped candy dish, made in the 1700's by a Russian jewelry designer named Faberge!

She hurried to move it from his exploring fingers which triggered off one of those explosive temper tantrums Tony had learned to dread. When Stefan did not get what he wanted, he tended to look at the source of his frustration for a second, this time it was Anna, and aim one of his little legs in a kick that always seem to find its way to the tenderest part of the shin!

"Ow! Un bastardo!" Anna reverted to Italian to curse the child as she flailed and groped her leg.

He looked at her, then stuck out his tongue before yelling "Gallina!" which was his absolute worst insult..he had called her a chicken!

Tony was chortling with amusement, one of the few times the childs antics had ever done anything but annoy him. In deference to Anna called for Bart to come and take over the chore of watching Stefan.

"Sorry Anna, the boy does have his mothers temperament!"

Annas suspicions were immediately aroused "Who is the mother of that little monster?"Her eyebrows arched beautifully and her eyes were cold as she looked at her former husband, and sometimes even now her lover.

"Nobody you know, my love..he is the abandoned child of one of Stefanos brothel whores..I took him in out of the kindness of my heart..but now I have a small problem on my hands, and I must beg your assistance". Tony walked behind Anna, and placed his lips on her earlobe, lifting her blonde hair from his way to give him access. She knew she should not let him play her this way, but Tony had always been the most exciting man she had ever known..and there had been many.

The whisper in her ear was low and throaty..but the same command given to her was the one given to Lexie, a soothing voice designed to calm nerves and lower defenses. "guarding the castle is the duty of us all..we are all keepers of the castle". The command had not been used on Anna for years, but the programming was still intact as she turned to him, kissing him intently before leading him to the settee in her office.

As Tony left her apartment the next morning, Anna surveyed the damage the child had already managed to do to her meticulously decorated living quarters. Her staff was never allowed to question her so they accepted her explanation that she was taking in the child of a sick friend until the mother was well again. Bart was left to function as the nanny..so except for a little less living space, Anna felt strangely accustomed to having a new member of the family. Within a few days, she even found herself being amused by the childs antics, as long as he was not destroying her personal belongings. In less than a week it seemed as if Stefan belonged with her, just as Tony had intended.

Harris looked at the brochures Lexie had left spread out on her dining table. Looked like she was thinking Mexico. He picked one up and noted the circle around the beach condo along the Baja Coast. That one piqued her interest apparently, but it did not come cheap he saw. He inserted a disc into her laptop, and began to copy her drive contents. The houseboat was kept neatly, and he thumbed through all her drawers looking for something to give a clue as to who was going to all this trouble and expense to help her hide. The cell phone he found buried under her lingerie was not charged, but he saw the unit it was used with on the dresser. He plugged it in, then scanned through all the numbers stored there. Why a phone in a bureau? When he looked at the numbers he saw the initials VK, PK, and KR. It seemed he had found at least three answers to one question.

Kate insisted on being let into the doctors' consultation with Carrie and Austin. She insisted to Austin that Carrie was a basket case, he would be too busy with Carrie, and "One of us has to be able to understand what is going on..You can't keep me out Austin, she is my granddaughter!"

Carrie was a basket case, and had been since the words she had dreaded hearing came from the pediatricians lips. "I am so sorry, but your daughter has a form of childhood leukemia..this form has been linked to women who have been treated with hormones to stimulate egg production... your records do not indicate it was you Mrs. Reed, so I guess it was a surrogate?" The doctor was probing deep wounds for information.

Austin was not really sure what the doctor was meaning, but Kate knew. "My granddaughter is adopted, and the circumstances of her birth are not a matter of record..so none of this matters..just what are the treatment options, and remember cost is not a consideration, I will pay whatever is necessary!"

"I am so sorry..it is just that the best and most viable treatment options are gained by using transplanted bone marrow from a sibling, is there any chance the birth mother has another child?"

Kate felt chilled to the bone. Carrie broke down in Austins arms.

Marlena sat across from Sami at Chez Rouge handing several pictures of Katie Marie to her. Sami smiled as she looked at the face that looked so sweetly at the camera with the wistful smile. She could even make out the little birthmark she had traced on her face the only time she had ever seen the baby. It was still there, a pale heart shaped freckle disarmingly placed on her sweet chin. Her finger traced it, as she sometimes did with Justins identical mark which he would tolerate only from her!

**Chapter XI**

It was only after backing out of the bank parking space that Lexie noticed the thump ka thump of the flat tire sound. "Oh great!" she yelled to herself in the car, "Just what I need on top of everything else!" The teller receipt was crumpled in her hand, and it showed a balance that was at least two hundred thousand dollars short of what Kate had said would be there! Now a flat, and not even the safety of a auto club membership to call for. She had been afraid to leave any type of trail that involved getting an actual drivers license. Her strategy had been that if ever stopped, she would take the ticket for not having one in possession, and just pay the fine.

She got out of the car, inspected it, then gave it a good kick to show her displeasure!

"That won't do much for the tire, ma'am, but it may hurt that pretty shoe you have on!"

Matt was looking at her with a sympathetic smile, while at the same time removing his grey blazer so he could roll up his sleeves. He bent to take a look at the wheel, then asked her, "your jack in the trunk?" He gave a little laugh at her look as she turned her hands up in a gesture of unknowing helplessness.

"How about you open it, and if you don't, then I will go get mine". He took over the situation so quickly and seamlessly Lexie had no time to think or get suspicious. Her guard was down as she accepted any help he wanted to give. It also did not hurt that he was extremely easy on the eyes. Matt was a good six feet tall, with a thick crown of sandy colored wavy hair. His eyes were a sea green, and were fringed by heavy layers of dark lashes. Then he had the smile..perfect white teeth, except for the one little incisor that overlapped one front tooth..and instead of ruining that smile, it gave him an air of complete innocence when his grin opened up wide and flashed it. Topping it all off was the dimple that appeared in his cheek with that smile.

As he wiped his hands off after getting her spare on, Lexie was reaching for her wallet when his hand went up in protest!

"Look, if you want to thank me, uh..well..is it too early for me to buy you a drink? I mean it is cocktail time somewhere right?"

Lexie looked at him, knowing she should get on with what she had to do..Kate had to be warned about not doing what she promised..but when she saw the time, she knew it was really too late to call anyway, it was after midnight in Zurich.

"Why not? I could use a little pick me up! There is a hotel with a bar up the street..we can walk there".

Harris took the call and Matt gave him the word.."take your time big guy, I have it well in hand".

EJ met Sami for dinner at the Penthouse Grill, and as he was led to the table she was sitting at, he put the envelope he had been carrying in his inside jacket. He had a surprise in store for her, and wanted to spring it on her after dinner.

"How was lunch with your mother?" He searched her face for tell tale signs of tension, but found her to be surprisingly relaxed. Two empty glasses which had held wine may have provided a clue.

"EJ, it was quite nice! Marlena showed me about twenty different pictures of Katie Marie, she is a beautiful child, really! I heard all about how Carrie is doing as a stay at home mom..and how Austin loves his job..and how well everything is going for them.

Then we talked about Belle and Shawn and little Claire. Did you know Claire is making straight A's in second grade? Well you do now!' Sami decided water would be a safer drink for her third glass.

EJ felt her pain. Samantha and Eric ran a distant third to the other children in Marlenas life, and while it made no difference to Eric, Samantha tended to feel the rejection from her mother, either real or imagined in a deeper place. Even at the age of thirty six, the wounds were raw.

"Have you ordered?" EJ wanted some kind of distraction and a bit of cheerier dinner conversation. He preferred she keep the angst in he books since they had enough in their lives at this time. So many times he had asked her to just let it go..but that was not Samantha. He hated when she let herself be dragged down like this, and he hated the fact that Marlena could not love her as she deserved to be loved.

Dinner was still a quiet and strained affair. There was something else bothering Samantha besides her mother and he waited until he had finished his meal then asked her point blank what was going on.

"EJ,. I just have this feeling..like our babies are calling us..they need us..and it got even worse this afternoon. I guess it was Mom showing me all those pictures of Katy Marie..she is about the same age they would be now. Mom does not even ask me how I feel about that..like I am supposed to just forget they exist..I guess it was always much easier for her to do that..I'm sorry..that is just mean"

"The truth sometimes is mean Samantha, that is why it just is what it is..the truth"

John rolled over in bed to snuggle up to Marlena. "How was Sami today"? He knew they had met for lunch.

"She is still writing that book John, and I told her how much it was hurting me." Marlenas' eyes were brimming.

"Marlena, I do not think Sami is trying to hurt you by writing what happened to her growing up..nothing in her childhood was done by you on purpose to hurt her"

"Except when I sent her and Eric away..she still hates me for that".

"It is not hate, Marlena, it is how she came to terms with it, none of us are blameless in any of this..the truth is just what it is.." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss of reassurance which still kindled a passion.

**Chapter XII**

Kate dialed the number three times before finally making her hands do what they needed to do. Contact with Anna DiMera had never been necessary for her before, and even though they shared an adopted granddaughter, they had never socially, just at a reception Austin has held for the opening of Mythic in Zurich.. They both knew of each other, but they shared no common orbit. Kate had insinuated herself quite snugly into Carrie and Austins life, Anna preferred the relationship she had always maintained with Carrie..cordial but distant.

"Buono" Anna answered with the standard Italian greeting on a phone.

"Anna, this is Kate Roberts calling..did I get you at a bad time" Trying to be nonchalant while her heart was racing this way was difficult.

An eyebrow arched on the left side of Anna's face, Carrie had confided just enough in her about Kate that she realized this call had no reason for happening.

"Kate, what a surprise, how long has it been?" And why even now was the question in Annas mind.

" Oh ages Anna, ages, but we need to change that don't we? After all, we now share a granddaughter! I am going to be in Milan for the next few days, I would like to know if any of your designs are up for private sale..I think I need a new look!".

Remembering Kates style at that function four years ago, Anna was in agreement. She had been reminded of some seventies rock star when Kate had made her appearance. Totally inappropriate is how Anna had judged the womans' wardrobe.

Interested, in spite of her misgivings, Anna took out her appointment book. "I have an opening Wednesday morning..say ten at the design house..I live there too so maybe we can do a little catching up on our granddaughter..I have not heard from Carrie for a bit, I guess she must really be busy taking care of Katy Marie." Anna had not yet been told by Carrie about the babys illness,.as of yet Carrie had told no one. Kate was glad to know this, as it would make what she had to ask easier.

As soon as the phone was back in the cradle, Anna headed to the nursery Bart had set up in the attic room. It was now a little ritual that she would come up and pretend to be disinterested in the antics of the little blonde terror, but she knew she was hooked. When he saw her, Stefan smiled, disarming her as usual. One moment he could be charm itself, the next, he was a blitzkrieg of destruction. Just yesterday poor Bart had found himself the brunt of passerbys ire when Stefan had discovered he could remove his clothing, stand at his balcony gratings and pee down three stories on many of the fashion mavens of Milan as they passed below his window.

Today, thankfully he was in angelic mode and came running to her to hug her legs. She ruffled his head then asked Bart "Have you found a pediatrician for him yet..if not, let me ask around for a recommendation..Tony would not approve if we neglected his care".

It did not occur to Anna to wonder why she had agreed to this. It seemed as natural as breathing..Tony wanted her to do this. She would do this. What other reason could she need?

Harris had finished up at the houseboat, and figured he had more than enough to back track and find out all Lexie had been up to since she had disappeared with Tek. One more task to complete, and he was outa there! Then heard the sounds of the door opening, not with a key sound, but the sounds of a screw driver. He quickly doused the pen light he had been using, and dove under the bed. He saw the mans legs moving around in the dark within the kitchen galley area. Different sounds as he opened and closed appliances, and then started to do something with the light bulbs. Harris knew what was happening immediately. He slipped quietly into the bathroom area, glad to see a window that was slightly open. Pushing quietly, he slid outside, and let himself over the side, swimming around to his kayak.

Lexie left Matt, thanking him for his rescue, and insisting on paying for the drinks they shared. "Wait, I did not even get your name..it has been great talking to you...uh.."and he let hang waiting for her to give him her assumed name.

"Celene, my name is Celene.. and you are?' She smiled and waited for him.

"Matthew, but call me Matt please. Here is my card." A card identifying him as Matthew Pell, a bank executive with National First Bank was placed in her hand.

"Umm. Can I call you sometime..and what is your last name Celene?" Matt wanted a trace name if possible, but his smile was so charming she felt her defenses melt.

"lets just leave it at Celene?" Lexie was not willing yet to totally trust. "I have your card, I'll call you sometime ok?"

Matt knew when to exert and when to soften pressure, so he flashed the smile again and nodded. When she walked he called Harris, but the phone did not work. This worried him, and he knew he would have to follow Lexie now.

Sami turned to EJ to help her unfasten her necklace. As he did so, he brought his lips down to the nape of her neck, letting her know he wanted her as he did. She was a passionate woman, easily aroused by him, and he loved that about her. Tonight was different,though, she had turned on him and seemed to want to devour him, to drown whatever bad thoughts she was haunted by in a sea of sexual storms. It took him by surprise, but he reveled in it, and the unease of earlier was replaced by a rougher kind of passion. She bit, she clawed, then kissed and outlined with lips and tongue. Claiming him, marking him as her own! When it was done, he lay back in utter submission!

"Uh..wow..when are you having lunch with Marlena again? I shall be sure to take a power nap!"

"EJ, the kids have spring break coming up..I want you to take me somewhere..and the kids..we need a little break"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Las Vegas! I want to do some of the scenes for my book there..these have to do with Mom when Austin and I had another non wedding..I want to go back there and re focus..what do you say..it will be fun!"

"What can the kids do in Las Vegas" EJ was not sure about this. Then there was the matter of Lexie to contend with as well.

"EJ, tons of stuff for the kids..shows, water parks, look at this Pirate Ship thing..we could stay at Treasure Island..it looks so cool.." and Sami was showing him her travel brochures, they will love it. Nanny and Lorene can come too so the kids will always have someone with them. Say ok..honey..you know you want to..let me give you some more encouragement..." Sami was good at encouraging him.

**Chapter XIII**

After parking her car at her spot at the marina, Lexie took a couple of packages out of the back seat, and was walking along the pier moorings to her boat while fumbling for the right key. She had reached the short gangplank to her houseboat when the force took her, knocking her at least ten feet out into the water. The explosion was felt in three powerful blasts, and the flames shot out over the water with a whoosh sound.

Harris was holding her afloat, she was unconscious, as the force of his body slamming into hers had caused her to hit the water full force against her head. She was breathing, and he kept her head above water as he tugged her towards the shore. He saw the crowd gathering on the pier, and did not want questions. EJ was going to be mad enough about this hash up.

To his utter relief he saw Matt pacing up and down the rocky shore line, and he swam out to help him maneuver her onto the small beach area.

"This may not turn out so well" was Matts immediate comment.

"Yeah, and all the information I got is ruined, what is on the boat is gone..all we have now is her, so good thing we have her..I think."

"Who do you suppose wanted her dead? Tony?" Matt guessed.

"Nah, DiMeras don't kill their own..kidnap, mind control, steal the kids maybe..but they do not commit fratricide..family loyalty you know. Nope, this was not even done well, it went off before her key made the spark or she opened up the door. Someone who works cheap did this".

"Great, I love those kind...they leave traces don't they.? Matt was gently probing Lexies head to see if she had any serious injury. He was fixing up a syringe as he spoke, seeing that she was starting to move her eyelids a bit, indicating she was coming round.

"Back to sleep, love, it will be better this way." He was giving her a sedative that not only had properties of putting her back down, but would make her memory very hazy when she did come to.

Lexie felt the sun hit her eyes, and she brought her hand up to shield herself from the brightness..a sense of dread overwhelming her as she came to feel the unfamiliarity of the bed. When she heard the shower running from the other room she sat up quickly, but when she saw she was naked she looked about for her purse. It was not in sight. She always carried a revolver..she could not even see her clothes in the room. Wrapping the sheet about her, she headed into the bathroom. The shower stall was steamed up, and she could see the figure in there splashing himself clean.

She flung the door open, angry beyond words, but Matt stood there, in prideful unashamed glory.."Come on in! Water is pretty hot..just like you babe!"

With that Lexie slapped him, and shut the door in his face angrily. Matt figured she would be mad, but as long as her clothes were still at the cleaner, she would be willing to sit for awhile. She had no purse to call a cab with, no car, no phone, and no one to call so.he had time for a leisurely shower.

The cab pulled up in front of "House of DiMera Designs", and Kate handed over the lira to the driver. He counted it out, then seemed to hesitate..when Kate realized she had not given enough to cover a tip. "Here then!" she gave over a bit more, before dismissing him.

She looked up at the building, impressed with the architecture and the intricacy of the carvings of the stone masonry. She heard a giggle, then looked up just in time to avoid a stream of yellow liquid being shot by a small tow headed child just before he was yelled at "No! bad boy...please Stef..we do that in the toilet!" Kate did not understand Italian, but male voice sounded vaguely familiar, Kate shrugged it off..obviously there were apartments being rented out above the studio and bad mannered children lived there.

The receptionist showed Kate in to the private office of Mrs. DiMera. Staff was not allowed to call her anything else on pain of immediate dismissal. Anna demanded and got respect from everyone in the fashion world.

When she walked into the office, a full fifteen minutes after Kate had been seated and given a cup of expresso, Kate saw a woman who had edged into middle age with both glamour and a sense of flamboyance edged with impeccable taste. She was wearing a deep purple tailored suit jacket, edged in a braided black and gold embroidery. The skirt was a pencil of black, slit up the back and revealing long and extremely shapely legs. She removed the jacket to show a silk blouse of a contrasting lavender, set off with amethyst earrings and necklace of a still deeper purple. The effect with her blonde coloring was stunning.

She did not greet Kate immediately, since this was a client, not a relative she felt she was dealing with. Walking around her, she surveyed Kate, seeing a petite woman who was rather sturdily built. Anna guessed she was of Russian heritage, with a dark beauty that had been enhanced by some cosmetic surgery. If she had been given a few more minutes, she probably could have figured out the name of the surgeon who had done it. She knew all the best ones and often gave referrals to her clients.

The appraisal was not appreciated by Kate, but she held her temper. She had bigger fish to fry with Anna. She knew Tony still loved Anna, and on occasion still saw her. He had thrown that in her face a few times when they had been together. Now she wanted to use the information she had as leverage. Anna had to help her locate Tony and the brother of Katy Marie..he would be able to provide the bone marrow transplant for his sister, and if she played her cards right, no one need be the wiser.

Marlena had just finished with her last patient when her secretary let her know that Carrie was on the phone, and also that she sounded very upset.

"Carrie, how nice to hear from you..what time is it in Zurich?" Marlena was checking the desk clock and knew it had to be quite late.

Wracking sobs were all Carrie could manage for a second. She was calling from the hospital room where the nurses had just began cleaning up Katy Marie from another episode of the terrible nose bleeds that were a worsening symptom of the sickness. Carrie had finally gone against Kates advice and called Marlena. Next she was calling Anna, but Marlena was the one she felt was her mother when she needed help like this.

It took a few minutes, and some help from a less emotional Austin before Marlena had the full story.

"Carrie, oh..Carrie darling..what can I do? Tell me..I will do anything!" and Marlena meant it. Carrie was a daughter to her in every sense of the word.

"Marlena...please..can you come? I need you here with me..I can't bear this, I need you!"

"Yes of course, I will have John make arrangements today..don't you worry baby..I will be there for you!"

Marlena called Sami the next day and told her the tragic news. She apologized for missing the twins upcoming birthday party again, but of course Sami understood. Sami promised to look in on Belle and Shawn with Claire.

"Mom, tell Carrie I am praying for her ok? That little girl just has to be ok, and just between you and me..something tells me she is going to make it...I am looking at her picture now, and I just feel it Mom..don't ask me why!"

**Chapter XIV**

John and Marlena landed in Zurich less than thirty six hours after she had spoken with Carrie. Marlena had her secretary reschedule all non essential appointments for two weeks out, and those that were more urgent she had reassigned to Dr. West. John had the new jet readied in record time, and arranged for another pilot to fly with him so that he could look after Marlena. She had not been this distraught since Claire had been ill.

Kate was there to meet them, Austin and Carrie were staying round the clock at the bedside of Katy Marie. Marlena had brought reams of the latest medical research on her granddaughters condition, and she planned on being a big part of any treatment plans to help Carrie and Austin understand.

"Uh Marlena, I meant to tell you, we also have another of Katy Maries grandmothers here..Anna has flown in with me from Milan. I hope that is alright with you". Kate dropped her bombshell without any prior warning, but knew it was better to just bring it right out. All the rest could wait until they all had some dinner and for her, a vodka martini or two.

Marlena looked stunned for a moment...it had been years since she had contact with Anna. As Carries mother, Anna was a part of their lives sporadically, but all Marlena could think was that it was good that Carrie had so much support available to her.

John looked at Kate with questions in his eyes. Of course Anna should be here..but why did Kate seem just a bit defensive?

"Where is Anna now?, With Carrie I suppose." Marlena asked and answered for herself.

"Uh, no she is at her hotel. We are all going to have dinner with her in her suite..we also have another guest for you to meet..one that may be the answer to our prayers!" Kate was trying to not give away too much. The days she had spent in Milan with Anna had been a godsend, and she could not believe her luck. Her and Anna had a great deal in common, and besides some great new designs for her wardrobe, Anna had decided that to save her granddaughter she was willing to betray Tony DiMera.

"Why are you really here Kate?..I do think you could use a little less gypsy in your clothing, but there are fashion houses in Paris that would like your business as well..do you want to tell me why I am being so honored?"Cutting to the chase was Anna's speciality.

Once the medical condition of Katy Marie was explained to her, Anna only wanted to know what she was supposed to do to help.

Kate also cut to the chase. "I know that Tony has the brother of Katy Marie..he is raising him as his son..I do not care about that..but I do care about my granddaughter..I want to know where Tony is..I want to know where the boy is. Our only hope is for a sibling to donate bone marrow..can you help us? Can you help Carrie and Austin to save her? She is your granddaughter too!"

Annas' head was shaking in disbelief. Damn Tony! Yes, she knew exactly where the boy was, at this moment he was upstairs fighting like hell to keep from being put down for his afternoon nap. Her watch showed her, Bart would have fed the little hellion lunch, which may have gone in his mouth, or more likely, sprayed onto the walls and floor.

"Do you know where he is? Please, I am desperate!"Kate was pleading, but also dreading the next questions she knew Anna would want the answer to.

"How did you know Tony had the second half of this little pair?..and who is the mother? You tell me the answers to those questions, and I think I may be able to help you. Are we clear on this?..And do not lie, ..I hate liars, ..especially those who are not as good at it as I am!"

Kate began the confession with her usual "I did this for my son..and for Carrie. When they had so many problems adopting, I found a way. It was going to cost a great deal of money..but I would have done anything, spent anything..I wanted them to be happy. Austin deserves to be happy, so does Carrie..if you only knew all the things that bitch of a sister of Carries has done to her and Austin..!"

"I have met Samantha, she did not seem so bad to me..and I love her books!" Anna was not one to be convinced easily..there had to be more to this.

By the time Kate had finished the entire story, including Lexies part in it, and the fact that she was still paying for Lexie to stay hidden, Anna had almost figured everything out. Tony had placed Stefan in her care to avoid any suspicion, but he had no idea that Kate had the second child and he was probably at this moment trying to track down Lexie to make sure she stayed within the family fold and did not tell.

"You still have not answered the question I asked you..who is the mother of the children? I know you know, and you better tell me..what if she tracks down Katy Marie wanting her back? What is the good of all this then?"Anna knew she had to have this information now to protect Carrie from a worse pain down the road.

"There was no mother, Tony did an egg harvest on a woman..then he had the egg fertilized and implanted for Lexie to be the surrogate for..that is not a mother, it is an egg donor!"

"Yes, well knowing Tony, he does do things his own way doesn't he? So who was the egg donor..or was it an actual donation? Or is this another one of those Stefano DiMera Fertility Clinic things..didn't you have a clinical visit there too?" Anna knew all of Tonys secrets..when they were in bed with a glass of wine he was happy to have someone who did not judge him to talk to.

"If I tell you, will you help me find the child..help me persuade Tony to let the child donate the marrow for Katy Marie" Kates eyes pleaded.

"That is not an issue..tell me and I guarantee you I can help"Anna smiled and waited for Kate to say the name that Anna had already guessed.

"It's Sami...Carries sister!"

John carried the luggage into the suite that Kate had reserved for them. It had been agreed to meet with Anna after they had settled in. After dinner they would all go down to the hospital. But Kate wanted Marlena to meet with Anna first. They were not going to tell her anything other than that they had been able to locate what may be a brother of Katy Marie.

"We are not going to get away with this charade you know, Marlena is not stupid."

Kate laughed at that, "She will not care..all she wants is to see that Carrie makes it through this..we just need to get the child typed and matched..and the procedure underway..Katy will get well, you can take Stefan back to Tony!"

"You don't think maybe..just maybe..Sami deserves to know about these children?"Anna was not a moralist, but she was a realist.

"That witch would just take a great pleasure in taking Katy Marie away from Carrie..this is her child..your grandchild..my grandchild..I do not want Sami raising her! Carrie and Austin deserve this!"

"And what about Stefan..."

"Give him back to Tony!"

**Chapter XV**

"You drugged me, you bastard!" spitting the words out, Lexie lunged at Matt.

Without hurting her, he executed a move that countered her, and she found herself lying on the bed, trying to keep the sheet positioned.

"Who sent you? Tony? Are you here to kill me!"

"Hardly, and since we seem to be stuck with you, "interrupting his explanation, he tapped on the door to the adjoining room, and Harris stepped in. "I guess we can let you in on the secret." Lexie knew now EJ had tracked her down. She began evaluating what bargaining chips she had for him.

Harris tossed Lexie her clothes, and indicated she should use the bath to dress. "You have 10 minutes, the window is not an option, Matt will be outside. We don't wish to harm you, but you are going to tell us everything you know, one way or another." His voice was low and confident, no emotion, pure business and that was more terrifying to Lexie than any threat.

EJ took the call from Harris, and gave his orders. "Get her back here, we will have to make use of the panic room I guess..no one must know! Yes, use some sort of delivery van..I will let Chandler know you will be delayed. Take the scenic routes, Sami and I will be leaving for Las Vegas, only Tippin is left here..he will expect you.

Lexie would soon be under his control..so he made the contact with Argus figuring it was time to play his trump card.

"EJ, how wonderful to hear from you..I hope nothing is wrong, you are just calling me to let me know business is great correct?" Argus joked, but his intent was serious.

"Tony is getting worried, isn't he? I have the DNA results too..the real ones. So why are you and the council letting him continue this charade?..I want my children back. Tell me where they are, and we can avoid this war.."EJ let the not so implied threat hang.

"You know we cannot interfere..that is Stefanos direct instructions..the prime directive if you will.."

"Save the Star Trek crap..this is real..he almost killed my wife with his craziness. I am going to Las Vegas..I want to have a meeting with the entire council there..agreed? Make the arrangements or the war starts now!"EJ put the phone down gently, his words were commands that Argus dared not disobey. EJ was just as capable and willing to kill him as Tony would be. He began making the calls to the 6 other council members.

Sami was helping Nanny pack for the kids. They were wondering how the Easter Bunny would find them in Las Vegas..Nanny and Sami looked at each other in panic. They had forgotten! Nanny excused herself to go down to the kitchen and give Al the word to boil and color two dozen eggs.

"Easter Bunny is a great detective..he knows where you are!"

"What's a detective?" Justin loved new words. Sami figured he would be the next writer in the family.

"It is someone who finds things out.."

"That sounds like Daddy!" Jessica had instincts far beyond her years.

"Yes, yes it does sweetie!" Sami smiled, but she sometimes hated that part of EJ's life.

Hana reached her hand out to stroke Lucas's cheek. He was dreaming again, and the name he called out "Will...I'm so sorry son..." told her that he was in the nightmare world again. She waited for his thrashing to stop before she woke him gently. He had once before struck out during one of the dreams, and she had found herself sprawled on the floor from one of his blows.

"I did not mean to scare you Hana, did I hurt you?" Lucas was reaching to hold her against him.

"You know you must tell Lucas, your heart is heavy with what you know, an you cannot worry like this, it is not good for your health."

"But Mom is right, Sami will take the baby from Carrie..and she is the only mother the baby has known".

"Yes, but not because the Sami did not want to be the mother..this child was stolen..remember how you said you felt when the Sami did not tell you of your son? To cleanse your heart you must unburden it..Lucas..I tell you this because I love you, and you are so capable of giving love. You and Nabila are love story..and I can never expect to take her place in your heart, but you have taken me in..I am dishonored one, but you never treat me that way..you are good man Lucas..do the true thing!"

Carrie sat at the bedside of Katy Marie, praying and dying inside herself.

The doctor had just been in, and after looking at the latest blood work he had taken hold of Carries hand.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Reed, the markers are not looking good again, the chemo is not having the desired effect, we are checking all the data bases we can to see if there is another suitable donor..we are doing all we can, believe me"

Katy Marie had lost the look of good health so quickly. Her face was sunken in at the cheeks, and so pale. The worst thing to Carrie was how brave and stoic the child was. The solemn look in her eyes told Carrie that she understood exactly what this fight was about, and she was not giving up. But the chemo was so hard on her..for two nights afterward she would be violently ill, her screams from the hard muscle cramps would echo in Carries mind. If hell could be any worse than this, Carrie did not believe it.

Marlena walked into the hospital room quietly. She had been through the sterile procedure, and had reviewed all the charts. Even being a doctor did not prepare her for the sight of the small form lying so motionless and pale on the bed. Katy Marie was looking at her mommy, and you could tell from her eyes she was telling Carrie to hold on.

When Carrie became aware of Marlenas presence she ran into her arms sobbing.

"I am so glad you are here..Marlena..I can't lose her..I can't!!"

"Don't you worry baby, you won't, I promise..no matter what it takes, you will not lose her!" Marlena hugged Carrie fiercely as she made this promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter XVI**

The martini was just the way Kate liked it, shaken perfectly, the olives just the right size, but even downing two of them had not enabled her to be comfortable under the direct gaze John was leveling at her. Anna had a one sided grin as she looked at them Kate was going to have a hard time getting John to believe the miracle she was about to uncover.

"John..we have found a possible donor for Katy..it is an actual sibling that Anna and I found when we went back to the adoption agency! "

"You don't say?" John knew a lie when he heard one..and this was definitely a Kate sized whopper. While Marlena went up to see Carrie, the three had decided to go across the street and have a drink in a little restaurant. Austin was expected to meet them, and Kate wanted to give John this information before he got there..damn why did he have to make things so difficult?

"Don't be obtuse John, you know the woman was from the Mid East..she gave up both children to make sure her family did not find out and kill her.."

"Kate, in case you are not aware, I spent some time with EJ and Bo trying to find out where Tony was hiding, we had information that he was using a surrogate to carry out a pregnancy, now you would not know anything about any babies being born that way would you now?"John sipped his drink, then asked "What is the name of the adoption agency you went through..and why did they release any information on any other possible siblings?..Just curious."

"John, this is the most wonderful thing..the child had never been adopted out..well, yes he had, but you see, he is a very difficult child.."

At that Anna had choked on a bit of her drink, then smiled at Kate for her quick thinking.

"Difficult? And?" John wanted to see exactly how Kate planned to flesh this out.

"The family that had him brought him back..isn't that the most horrible thing you have ever heard?"Kate took out a hankie and dabbed her eyes as she said this.

"Where is this miracle child then?" John was pressing Kates hand in a demand for an answer.

"Why, here he is now, Signora Pietrantoni! Thank you so much for agreeing to come, and this is little Anton right?"

Little Anton was mad at being called a different name, then he saw Anna. Within his little mind, he knew she was responsible for him having to leave his toys and take that long cab ride with this fat nasty lady who smelled like cigarettes! He had been choking the whole time as she had smoked non stop in the cab!

"Mia Step on!..And with that his little leather clad foot came down on Anna's strap on heel with as much force as his twenty six pounds could muster!

"Difettoso Unna!" and except for the fact that Little Stephan spoke mostly Italian, John would have known that he was referring directly to Anna. He then climbed into her lap, hitting her in the chest as he did so. She had a lot to make up for as far as he was concerned!

"He has had a rather long day..he can be quite sweet you know!" Signora Pietrantoni knew she had to make this convincing, there was a lot of lira riding on this whole plan working out. The childs tongue stuck out at her and his finger shook as he berated her in the language that could do it so well! She really wished she could take this little brat and spank him within an inch of his life!

John finally decided that the boy needed to be calmed down, and he took him from Annas lap, to her great relief.

"Come on now Tiger, how about we take a little spin outside and you get some of that steam out..ok?..Then he had fished in his pocket and brought out one of the tootsie pops he sometimes used when he was tense. Stefan eyed it for a moment, then decided..yes, I can be bought, as he popped it into his mouth. His hand in Johns, he allowed himself to be walked out into the restaurants garden.

Austin checked his watch, Carrie was going to be angry, and hurt that he had left work so late, but the project on European Global Warming was due with EJ within the week. He knew the ramifications if he failed on this. EJ had been patient, but EJ had stockholders to answer to and that was all there was to it. He was so grateful that Marlena was here now, she could be with Carrie when he could not.

It had been a three day road trip and keeping Lexie calm got more difficult as she realized they were closer and closer to Salem. They had not even bothered to ask her anything, and that scared her.

"Are you going to take me in to the Police?" From the back of the van she asked first.

"No..you are going to be a guest at the Wells house for a few days." Harris kept his voice even.

"Hmmph..you mean the DiMera Mansion! That is what it is, you know, it will never be anything else to anyone in Salem!"

"Is that how you see yourself, Lexie..as a DiMera?" Matt was looking back at her, smiling. "you know, it doesn't seem like they treat you like one does it? I mean Tony may have tried to blow you up back there in Seattle!"

"That was not my brothers doing! That was..." She cut off the answer, no use playing her last chip on this hand.

"Yes, we know you know who it was Lexie, and you are going to tell us, it is just a matter of time, you are going to unburden your soul..and think how free you are going to feel after that!"

Tony was enjoying the beach in Greece. He was laying back in a chair, the sun tan oil glistening all over his body when the shadow stood over him, blocking his sun.

"Tony, you better make arrangements to go to Las Vegas immediately, the council has agreed to hear EJ's arguments. You may not have any input if you don't get yourself there too!" Argus had been assigned to bring this news to Tony. He knew Tony hated hearing bad news, and the messenger was often going to bear the brunt of his displeasure.

"Why is the council butting into DiMera Business? This is between EJ and myself..it has been ordained by my Father to be this way..does the council want me to exert my powers over them?" Tony sipped his drink, and waited for Argus to try and worm his way out of this.

"EJ is threatening war..none of us want that!"

"Au Contraire! I love a good bloody war! Haven't you noticed?"

**Chapter XVII**

"Daddy..Daddy! Look at all the lights...and the fountains! Look at that, it is the High Full Tower!" Justin was pointing out what he knew from his geography lessons with Tippin and pointing to the Paris Hotel with it's life like replica of the famous landmark.

The lights of the Las Vegas Strip were giving the twins a sensory overload as they looked from one side of the limousine to the other! They had already opened the sun roof and were peeping their heads out giving Sami fits as she worried about safety!

"Let them look, Hell, I want to look too! And EJ had popped up between them to take in all the sights. As they passed the Bellagio, he wondered if the meeting there had already been arranged. The synchronized fountains danced and changed colors over the lake in front of the impressive resort. It would be close enough to Treasure Island he figured he could make all the meetings without arousing Samanthas suspicions.

"Come up Samantha, this is fantastic!" EJ had never been to Las Vegas himself, so it was a new experience to him also. EJ ordered the driver to go up and down the entire strip..he wanted to see it all. The kids were entranced with the castle turrets of Excalibur, and the light show from the pyramid shaped Luxor. Then they saw the skyline of New York New York with the encircling roller coaster and they flipped!

"Don't worry kids, I will be on that roller coaster! We shall not miss that! I promise you!" EJ was like a kid himself taking notes on everything he wanted to see and take the kids and Samantha to.

Sami stood up and squeezed in. All she could think was wow! When she had been in Las Vegas before for the non wedding, cost consideration had them staying at one of the smaller hotels off the strip. It had been a seedy little joint, but Austin had wanted the wedding to be simple. Sami smiled as she remembered what she had wanted..a Party!"

Lorene and Nanny were just as enthralled as everyone else, and on the second trip up the Strip, EJ had them take the sun roof view. They smiled at each other as they looked out over the scene! This was going to be fun, and they knew what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!..The missus had said so! They each had a purse full of quarters and were going to hit the first slot machine they encountered and split the money they were going to win!

EJ had reserved the top penthouse suite, it offered a room for the twins, one for Lorene and Nanny and another for Samantha and him. When they entered it, the twins were drawn to the window that looked down upon the entire Strip! The bags were brought up, and Sami and EJ began to unpack and settle Jess and Justin into their pajamas.

Lorene and Nanny had remained downstairs playing the slots, and had begun squealing with the first play when they had hit those beautiful red sevens and the tinkle of the coins started up.

Of course, it was now a recorded tinkle.."Where is the mooney?' Nanny asked in her Midlands accent as she looked into the empty coin catcher..

It seemed there was no longer the drop of coins, it was all so artificial now..the credits simply tallied up on the little screen, and when you wanted to cash out you pushed a button and a paper tag printed out with an amount you could take and get paid by the cashier.

"Well that is just no fun! I want coins..buckets and buckets of coins!"Lorene was a little upset, but that did not keep her from putting those coins in as fast as she could, then hitting the buttons that spun the levers.

"Cocktails?" Lorene looked at the waitress quizzically.

"They are free to players ma'am" smiled the young woman in the Pirate wench costume.

"Free?..blimey..don't mind if we do! Long Island Ice Tea please! Make it two and save yourself another trip!" Nanny was ready for action!.

"She is right..you shouldn't have to make two trips in those heels lovey..Bring me two Gin and tonics..heavy on the limes ok?"Lorene also was getting into the swing of things.

Mr. Wells and the missus had told them this was their night to howl, and EJ had given them each a few hundred dollars to play with.

"Have a great time..you two have earned it!.." he had smiled at them as they had ran off into the casino.

"I hope they don't get into trouble", Sami had laughed.

"How could they possibly get into trouble? They are just downstairs..so why don't we get the kids into bed and see if we can get into trouble?" EJ was opening the champagne bottle and pouring two glasses as he spoke. It took less than five minutes to get the twins settled, a long day, and the excitement of knowing what was in store for them the next day made them very cooperative.

EJ brought the bottle and the glasses into their room, and surveyed the king size bed. When he turned he saw that Samantha had changed into.."Wow, you look great! Where did you get that outfit?" She was a fully turned out pirates wench. She wore the tie up peasant blouse cut lower than gravity allowed, but on her it worked. A black vest was tight across the bodice and cropped at the waist. Her skirt was short, a good four inches above the knee, and the fish net stockings completed the package.

Samantha twirled and laughed, throwing him a package too.."put it on for me please?"and in a flash, EJ was a dashing pirate..complete with tri cornered hat and a full set of swashbuckling duds.

"Now what?" he leered.

"Well this is Vegas, so how about a friendly game of strip poker".Sami fanned the cards out exhibiting her prowess with the deck.

"I warn you, I am quite a credible poker player..your clothes are at risk!"

"I hope so..I hope so!" and the game was on!

Slot machines eventually lost their allure, and Nanny and Lorene looked over at the gaming pit.

"Should we?" Lorene looked a bit frightened, but the noise from the one table just sounded like so much fun.

"Oh yes, lets!" Nanny pushed the button and they both let out a squeal of excitement..the ticket said they had over $2000.00 on it, so they cashed it and took the money over to where all the yelling was going on. It was some kind of dice game they saw, and they pushed a bill over to the man who seemed to be taking care of these things. He looked at the $20.00 bill, then said..

"Ladies, this is a minimum bet of $25.00 on the table, can I have some more please?" he had heard their English accents and said it in a sing songee kind of Oliver Twist voice which seemed quite rude to the two ladies.

Reluctantly, Lorene handed over a hundred dollar bill from her stash, and was shocked to see they got only four green chips. Not knowing what to do, she tossed one out onto the center, thinking it was sort of a carnival game and you tossed it on the number to see how close you got...Nanny followed suit.

"Craps roll twelve..lucky lady..winner thirty to one..pay her Seven fifty..comes gone...come again..same good shooter..rolling again. Nanny had the dice, and Lorene just kept tossing chips out onto the table. At times the dealers would pick up the bet and place it on those top number things..and Nanny would roll..The dealers kept giving them more and more of the green chips until the tray was full end to end

"Winner, winner, winner...front line winner..field winner, cut em out on the nine boys, pay these ladies again..and pass the dice back down..hot shooter..place your bets..press you bets..don't forget your hard ways!"

"What is a hard way? " and when it was explained they thought that sounded so funny they giggled lasciviously and said "Gimme all the hard ways, press my bets..give me those dice now, let's not let this get cold boys..here..put yourself up too!" the dealers were all hysterical now, as the little English ladies were totally spoiling the p.c. count for this shift.

It had been almost an hour, and Nanny was still rolling. Seven pit bosses were watching the game, sweat pouring off all of them. This was not good. Was there not a damn seven on those dice. Dice were switched, new dealers brought in, and still she rolled...The double chip rail on the tables was full in front of the two ladies..and finally the roll came they were praying for!

"Seven out..line away..clean it up boys..next shooter!" When the pit bosses saw who the next shooter was they cringed. Lorene!

EJ heard the two of them tip toeing in around nine the next morning. He got up, put on his robe and went out to ask them how they had enjoyed Las Vegas. He got the shock of his life as he saw them counting out their chips on the table.

"Ten stacks of twenty pink equals $100,000.00, oh my...and we have 20 stacks of black which are $100 chips so that is another $40,000.00 , oh dear, and now we have all these little green ones..they are only $25.00 so lets see, we have sixty of those so that is another $1500.00..and lets see..this slot machine paper that we did not cash..uh yes another $6500.00..."Lorene was busily tapping the numbers into her calculator when EJ provided the sum for her.

"148,000. Dollars!"

"Uh, Mr. Wells, are these your pirate duds here on the floor?"

**Chapter XVIII**

Little Stefan was sitting as patiently as he could on the examining table. Patient for him meant he was crawling from end to end, once in awhile standing on it, as John would be there whenever he almost tumbled off. He had decided that John was one of the good people. The rest of these people he was not so sure about. He missed his Bat-Man, and Unna seemed to have deserted him. No often in his life had he ever been sick, and BatMan had always sat with him. The one he was supposed to call Papa had never come at all, and when he had cried because his ear hurt or his throat was sore, he had often heard the yelling to shut him up. He sensed it was in his best interest to keep a distance from that one, and the one he heard called Jules too.

He looked at the crying lady, her name was Car-ee, then there was the other lady who seemed to squint when she looked at him..she had also used the cold thing and pressed it to his chest. The other man in the room was holding Car-ee as she cried some more. They all kept calling him Anton, and it was confusing him, but his little mind was trying to understand why they had him here. He had never had this many people fussing over him, and it was almost pleasant to be the center of attention without having to scream for it!

"Is he healthy enough to have the procedure?" Kate pressured Marlena for a quick answer. To her mind the quicker this was over with, the quicker this little brat could be sent back to Tony and less chance for her lies to be uncovered!

She had come to close and leaned against the table. Stefan bit her. He knew she was not one of the good people!

"Damn you vicious little bastard!"

"Kate, how about you sit over there and let Marlena finish up with this little guy. He is probably pretty nervous as it is.."John had moved Stefan back up onto the table center and was giving him a stern look.

"No..Anton..no biting ok? Not nice!"

To the astonishment of everyone in the room, the child answered in English. "Okay..no bite!"

Kate covered quickly, "The family that had him first did have an English nanny for him, I guess he has picked up some English, Marlena, can we please hurry this up?"

Marlena had finished up, and called out to the lab technician. "Lets draw the blood now, he is fine in every other aspect.". Kate breathed a sigh of relief. Carrie hugged Austin. Marlena washed up. John picked up Stefan and carried him over to look out a window.

"You were so good! Now there is one more thing you will have to do that is not very nice..but here, look at this.!" John had brought along a little teddy bear and he handed it over to Stefan who took it and looked at it then clutched it to his chest.

"Mine?" Since he had heard mostly English in this room, he decided he would use that to talk to this man. John nodded yes, it is for you.

"Grazi..tank you" Stefan did have a very nice temperament as long as he felt he could trust you. John he did trust. He let John hold him and watched with unease, but not screaming as the needle went into his arm drawing out the blood samples, he just flinched a slight bit and hugged his bear tighter.

The lab results would not be back for several hours. Kate used the time to meet with Signora Peitrantoni and make her payoff. "As soon as the procedure is done, I want you to announce that the little brat has been placed with another family..and get him the hell out of here! Did you know he speaks English!? Thank God he doesn't talk too much yet!"

"Signora DiMera is meeting me to take him back to Milan..don't worry, we have it well in hand.

Anna was in her hotel suite thinking about what she was doing. On one hand she wanted Stefan to help save Katy Marie..but she could not help thinking about the fate the child was destined to. He would grow up under the shadow of the DiMera name, never welcomed as a friend in the world he would be master of, but only as a feared superior. The child had the possibilities to be the very person that Tony was, but he also had capacity for a loving heart, she had recognized that in him, terror that he was!

Lexie had been carried into the house unceremoniously thrown over Matt's shoulder covered in a blanket. Alfred had not been expecting any delivery, and when he saw the package moving he shrugged and went back to chopping his vegetables for the soup makings that would feed the security staff.

"I have made the room as comfortable as possible, even wired it up myself for cable t.v., there is an MP3 with a lot of music, we have books, magazines, professional journals..I hope to make you at home as best I can Doctor Carver." Tippin was showing why he was hired to make a household smooth and comfortable for both family and guests!

He showed Lexie how to order her dinner on the in house network, and told her if there was anything he could do for her, just to let him know.

Lexie looked about her quarters, and decided the first thing she wanted was a hot bath.

"I would like a good meal too..then I guess I will be prepared for the torture!" Matt gave her a grin, that could only be interpreted as he was looking forward to the handcuff part!

Harris was on the phone letting EJ know the situation, and Matt was trying to get Chelsea to listen to him on why he had stood her up! The next words from EJ's mouth were a godsend and solved his problem easily!

"You go ahead, book reservations for yourself , Chandler, and Matt..I may need some muscle back up..hope not, but it may happen. Be here by Friday morning. After this meeting we will deal with Dr. Carver...Listen, tell Matt to bring Chelsea along too..I will need her assistance here as well.

After taking care of the business, EJ was ready for fun. Taking Samantha and the kids in tow, while leaving poor Lorene and Nanny to get some much needed rest, it was time to hit the streets of Las Vegas! They started at the furthest end and began to work their way up using the monorail system. They visited the King Tut Musuem in the Luxor, then the Excalibur with its huge downstairs game room. New York, New York and three rides on the Roller Coaster! Coney Island dogs for lunch, then off again! They took the canal ride at the Venetian Hotel, and EJ was amused when he told them "Now in the real Venice you need to watch out for the pigeons!"

They took the elevator to the top of the "High Full Tower" as Justin called it and took many pictures which Sami and Jessica planned on putting into one of the many scrapbooks they loved working on together. To EJ seeing his family having a wonderful time like this was worth all of what he had to do to see that it stayed this way. Lexie would tell what they needed to know..and Tony was going to pay the ultimate price for his treachery.

Austin led Carrie into the conference room. She had not slept all night, waiting for the results of the cross match tests. Marlena sat there already, reading through the results with John sitting and holding Stefan. Kate was fidgeting with her purse, putting her gloves into it. Anna surveyed all of them, praying Carrie would get her wish. Feeling badly for the way the child was being used like this by Kate, she also knew Tony would be furious with her for this act of betrayal.

The silence was too much to bear and finally Carrie demanded "When can we start the transplant..my God, she looks so sick today! Is she dying doctor?"

"Mrs. Reed, let me explain to you..she is sicker looking because the medication we give her to make her ready for this procedure suppresses her immune system as we kill off all her white cells to make ready for the others we transplant...so you understand..we must make her sicker to make her better..."He looked at her with compassion.

"So, when can we do the transplant..my God we must hurry now please!" Carrie pleaded.

"Carrie.."Marlena said softly...then trailed off to let the oncologist expert explain.

"I am so sorry..this is sometimes the way even with a blood relative sibling..he is not a suitable match..I am so sorry Mrs. Reed".

The scream of Carries agony caused young Stefan to began crying too. He had never heard such a cry and it made him more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

**Chapter XIX**

Lorene fixed up the bloody Mary for Nanny. She had taken one for herself already, and with a cup of tea, she felt much better!

"Here, dear, try a bit o' the 'air o' the dog..never hurts to bite back you know! Now, wasn't that a time last night..just wasn't it?"

Nanny took a swallow of the drink, along with the two aspirins and smiled, even with this hangover it had been a night to remember! It was getting close to three o'clock and they knew it was going to be their time to take over when the kiddies came back from the big day out with their Mom and Dad, and at that moment the door had opened and Justin and Jessica had flown in, arms full of shopping treasurers!

"Nanny, Lorene, look I got a real slots machine..and it's a bank too! Wanna put a quarter in it, you might win more!" suggested Justin slyly.

"Lookee here, see I got these white tigers..they have real ones you can see them over there,"Jessica pointed out the window across to the Mirage where the famous tigers of Siegfried and Roy still lived.

Sami was loaded down with shopping bags too, EJ with just as many as the clothing, shoe, and purse stores in the shopping areas had invited her in while EJ had done some of the rides with the kids. She opened up a couple of things she had found for Lorene and Nanny, tossing them over new purses.

"You ladies need something to carry all those ill gotten gains in"She had giggled as she watched them looking over the presents.

Nanny and Lorene put the kids swim suits on, then took them down to the poolside, while Samantha readied herself to go visit the site of her non wedding.

"Are you sure you do not want me to go with you"EJ asked, concerned that she was going to visit a ghost of a memory without support.

"No EJ, this is something I need to do myself..the book needs a little more clarification, and I hope by actually being there by myself, I can remember why Mom said what she said the way she said it..it hurt so much then, but she truly thought she was standing by me. Maybe I can put it in perspective so when I write it, I can make people feel what she felt, as well as what I felt..I know that sounds kinda crazy..but when I get it down on paper it will be clear..I love you..I love you for understanding me.."

She left, taking a cab down to the older section of Las Vegas on Fremont Street. The Hotel California was her destination, and when she stepped into the lobby, the stale cigarette smell of the place took her back in time. The visual memory of Austin telling everyone he never wanted to hear her name again echoed in her mind. She had felt her dreams disintegrating that day, in a publicly humiliating way.

There had been no words of comfort from Marlena, just her calm acceptance of Austins words as if she could expect no more from this daughter of hers. This was the same Sami who always sabotaged her own happiness. No one cared what she did, no one cared why she did it..but they knew it was her fault. It was always her own fault. Austin had walked out, Lucas had laughed in triumph again, Kate smirked, ..everyone else just shook their head and voiced the common sentiment that they knew this was exactly what was going to happen..what Sami deserved..got what was coming to her..always ends up this way..until it rang in her head and she put her hands to her ears to shut it out!

That was what Sami still lived with day in and day out. There was never any rain of redemption for her that lasted. Her family still waited on her to disappoint or fail them..it would come sooner or later they knew it. Her mother now feared the pages of a book, but Sami knew she could not let her mother influence her on what she wrote. When she wrote, she did not lie, she did not cover up. Her flaws were open for all to see. She faced herself in the words..her mother would have to do the same.

EJ used the time alone to finalize his plans. Harris and Matt would arrive with Chandler and check in on Friday..the meeting would take place Sunday morning..he figured the rest of the group would be tired, and he could have Harris and Matt in place to give Tony the idea to behave himself. The other six members of the council would be given the evidence of Tony's treachery and betrayal of the Will, having the Ledgers in his possession was not enough..Tony was not going to survive to implement anything, and they knew it!

After that, he had turned to more pleasant plans. He made dinner reservations for himself and Samantha at The Eiffel Tower Restaurant, deciding that the view would make the evening he planned for her all the more spectacular. He went to her closet to find the dress that he wanted her to wear,.after all, this evening was for him also!

His eyes saw the red dress in the bag, and he said to himself "Perfect!" It was spaghetti strapped, and of a satin material designed to mold itself against her. Then he had takenout the surprise he had purchased for her while she had been doing her own version of retail therapy! The twins had been sworn to secrecy while he had picked out the ruby earrings, and the matching tear drop necklace. He found himself giddy as he pictured her and her lovely neck as he helped her put it on...

"EJ..these are beautiful..thank you..you are so sweet..ummm...and so talented..but if you keep on doing that, we are going to miss our reservations..I hear this restaurant is always full!"so she had made him behave himself..she was eager to be on the town!

Kate had barged into Annas suite as soon as her impatient knock had been answered. Anna was drinking a glass of wine, and as soon as Kate saw the decanter and glasses, she had poured herself one, swallowed in two gulps, then emptied the rest of the decanter into her same glass.

"Something bothering you Kate?"

"The transplant is not going to happen, that little bastard is not a match, probably not even the right kid is what I am thinking!"Kate was fuming.

"Where is Stefan?"Anna had some concern for the boy at least, where as Kate was only angry at the fact he seemed to not have been the miracle cure.

"John is taking him overnight..then I guess you better cart him off to wherever he really belongs before any one puts two and two together".

"How is Carrie..I have not called her yet, I was hoping she would call here with good news...Kate..have you thought about..well..uh.."

"What, damnit..spit it out..what do you want to say?" Kate was at the end of her wine, and looking around for any other alcohol..there was none.

"Katy Marie does have two more siblings you know?"Anna had said it, and Kate stood shocked, but her mind began to work.

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter XX**

Tony lit the cigar as soon as he walked into the lobby of the Bellagio. Jules was taking care of checking him in, and he was feeling stressed from the flight. Tony hated flying commercial airliners, but he was starting to feel a slight financial pinch from all the waiting around for the council to release what was rightfully his.

"Uh Boss..uh. my card is declined, you are gonna have to see to this yourself!"

"Sorry Jules, must have been some error in bookkeeping.."so Tony had to attend to the mundane details he usually had Jules do. This was going to beome a bore if he could not get the council to see reason at this meeting. Tony hated doing things for himself..it was not seemly for a DiMera.

John was busily getting 'Anton' ready for his return to the adoption agency, and feeling more and more uneasy as he did. Marlena was dressing, and not really looking at the boy, she had cried herself to sleep last night, while John had sat up trying to comfort the child too. Andy, as John preferred calling him had not wanted to sleep, and kept calling in distress for bat mon..John had no idea what he was trying to say, but knew the boy was deeply upset. All the commotion at the hospital had set the boys stress meters on overdrive.

Marlena had not been able to cope with him, and had left it to John. The phone in the suite rang, and it was Anna asking if it would be possible to talk to Marlena.

"Of course, let me get her".

Marlena had taken the phone, and after listening a bit, she said "Yes, that would be a good idea..let me tell John and I will be down in just a minute!".

John did not question why when Marlena told him she was meeting Anna and Kate for coffee downstairs, figuring it was three grandmothers with a dying child in common who needed each other for support. Besides, while they were gone, he would have a good chance to call in his information sources on this adoption agency..he did not have a good feeling about the whole situation with this kid.

Kate gave Marlena a peck on the cheek, then had her sit. "It is time you knew the whole truth, Marlena..I wanted to spare you, and I hoped I could, but now to save Katy Marie, I need you..Carrie needs you, and our granddaughter needs you too! You have to help us..promise us you will? For your granddaughters life..I beg you!" Kate was begging with her voice and her eyes..until Marlena said..

"Of course Kate..anything..you know that!"

The plan unfolded by Kate to Marlena over the next hour was something Marlena knew she should never have agreed to..it was wrong..it was immoral..and as a doctor, it was unethical. She should have had the strength to say no, but it was so hard. Carries cries of agony had torn her up. Seeing Austin so broken and helpless was painful too..she loved both of them. They were such good people who did not deserve this type of hell to be visited on them. None of this was their doing..they were blameless. If this worked, then in the end life would be the same for all of them..Katy Marie would survive to probably live a long and healthy life..and no one had to know anything else.

"What of Stefan?' was Annas' concern.."He needs safety in this..how about if Carrie and Austin adopt him also?"

"Certainly not! They will have a sick child that will need all their attention!" Kates nostrils flared in objection to this idea!

"John and I will take him". Marlena decided that would end the argument, and could provide some justice for that child also. After all, none of this was his fault either, and the child did get along with John. The thought that both of these children were a result of biological input from Samantha and EJ had no impact on Marlenas thinking. She knew it, and chose not to think about it. For now, she had Carrie and the health of Katy Marie foremost in her mind. Sami would never know, and that was for the best. It would hurt too much too see Sami and EJ take Carrie and Austin to court for custody of Katy Marie, and it would do no one any good.

Anna was subdued as she realized what Marlena was doing. To take Stefan to America and have him live in the same town as his biological parents had the feel of hide in plain sight, then again she had her own problems coming up when Tony returned to find she had given his legacy away! Bart had already been calling her every hour to find out when his little charge was coming home.

Matt watched with genuine affection and amusement as Chelsea flew around her apartment packing.

"We will only be there Friday and Saturday, Chelsea, we are coming back Sunday evening...so you will not need three suitcases..can you hurry it up?"

"Matt, I have never been to Las Vegas, I have to make sure I have the right clothes..so shut up, and let me finish this..do you like this one?" and she held up one more outfit, complete with shoes, and purse..

"Take em all, but you carry em..got it?" Matt looked at his watch, and gave her a times up signal.."we have to go if we want to make the flight..come one!"

EJ felt the light hit his head like a sledgehammer..and he opened one eye only to close it quickly as the bright red of Samanthas dress hanging from the light fixture made a sweep of nausea wave over him. This was a hangover to write a cure for he thought, reminding himself that champagne and bourbon were not a good mix. He still smiled at the memory of the night before though. The two of them had ate, drank, gambled, danced, and finished off the night with him carrying her in the elevator, as she swore she was unable to walk another step in the heels she had on.

"Wake up Samantha, we have to get going..we have an appointment.." shaking her, she only groaned and pulled the covers up over her head tighter.

"Go way..lemme sleep..tired..don't kiss me like that No...kiss me like that..I have morning breath..you will be so sorry..mmmmm..."

"Hey, when have I ever minded your morning breath?"EJ kissed her anyway. Then giving her rump a hearty slap he said "but you need to get up anyway..we have a spa appointment this morning so you can soak off last nights partying and get ready for tonights..We have the others coming in, and we are all gonna paint the town!" EJ had a plan which was to get the girls all tired out, so that the meeting would not make anyone suspicious. the plan was a long golf game!

Argus stepped off the plane, and looked around for the others. No one used last names, but they all knew one another. It was never good to meet all at the same time, but to avoid a war which only hurt all their business interests they knew this was necessary. Tony knew he had Argus on his side..but all the others were wild cards. Tony had the ledgers, and EJ had the rightful bloodline on his side with Justin. Stepping up to shake hands, the men kept the correct order..Argus greeted them, Micondria..Lester..Friedrich, Christophe, and finally the newest council member, Philip.

EJ looked over at Samantha as she let the masseuse rub the tenseness away. He also was enjoying the session. He needed this today, a couple of days of complete hedonistic enjoyment before he had to lay down the law to a council that had given up its rights to discipline him..they were to be eliminated.

**Chapter XXI**

EJ found it hard to make Chelsea work when she was obviously eager to hit the town, but he needed Matt and Harris to check on other things. She was doing her best to get his files printed, copied, an set up in ten colored binders, as well as doing her best not to try and read what she was pulling together. Who were these people she wondered, and why was EJ trying to sell them on this particular project? Finally she decided if she just quit trying to fathom anything and did the work, the quicker she could put on her bikini and head down to the pool with Sami and Chandler!

"Thank you Chelsea, great work as always..now why don't you go play? Samantha just called up wondering when you were coming..she has a Bahama Mama cocktail all ready for you..whatever in hell that is!"

"Hey!, Over here Chels.." Chandler was waving her over to the beach chairs they had set up, and the little drinks with umbrellas in them were colorful and delicious looking.!

"I told EJ it was mean to make you work on this holiday! "Samantha was putting sunscreen on an eager to be off to the pool Justin, while Nanny was applying it to Jessica. She paused a moment as she spread the cream on his face, the little heart shaped mark on his chin held her attention for a second as she remembered the photograph of Katy Marie. It compelled her, and she found herself dialing Marleans number on her cell phone.

"Doctor Evans here.."Marlenas answered.

"Mom..it's me..how are you?"

"Uh..fine Sami..I'm fine..I am so glad you called..I would have called you, but Las Vegas..well I figured you would be out partying and having a great time."Marlena almost had a tone of disapproval..as in how can you do that while your sister is going through this horror.

"Well, yes it has been a great time..the kids are having a ball..Nanny and Lorene..well that is a story in itself! I should have called sooner, I know. So..uh..how is the little one? " Sami found it very hard to call the child Katy Marie, so most times avoided saying the name if she could.

"Well Sami..the donor was not a match. So righ now, well it does not look good at all. The chemo is making the poor child so ill, but right now that is all we have. If we don't find a donor, she has a couple of months at best. Carrie is not holding up well, and poor Austin is still busy with work and can't offer the support he should." The unspoken but implied cause of that was EJ keeping Austin too busy. EJ had mentioned that Austin had to hold up the European end of a very important project and it could not be postponed any longer.

Then again EJ's business was something Sami did not attempt to interfere with. He worked long hours himself, and she was used to waiting patiently for him. He made the time he needed to for his family by compromising on other things.

"Oh, mom..I am so sorry, ..is there anything I can do?" Sami felt a pain in her heart for her sister. It was unimaginable to lose a child, and she silently prayed that Carrie would be spared that tragedy.

"Oh Sami, I wish there was..but this is in Gods hands now, all the data bases are being checked for any possible donor match, but it is like one in a million chance to find a non related marrow donor, and Katy Marie has several different antigens that are making it even harder..good news though, we may be bringing home a surprise to Salem, John has really taken to the child who we thought would match, and we are going to see about adoption. I am going to fly home for a few days, John is staying here to work out the details with the agency..but we are confident we will be approved!"

Marlena knew John was pulling a lot of behind the scenes strings as he was growing very close to little Andy as he called him. The ISA was stepping in with the Italian authorities to eliminate red tape.

"Wow, that is a surprise..are you both sure? I mean.."Sami was shocked at what Marlena was saying, a toddler was sure going to make a change in her mothers life. Did she realize what she was really in for?

"And Sami, this is going to sound odd..but I have spent so little time with Jessica and Justin, but could I take them for a couple of days when I return..I would like some quality alone time with them, I would love to get to know my grandchildren better!" Marlena was uttering these words while also hoping God would understand and not strike her dead for the deception she was about to perform.

"Mom..that sounds so nice for you and them..let me get my calendar out and see what their schedule is like this next week!" Sami quickly saw that other than a dance lesson that could easily be rescheduled, the weekend after they were due to return was completely free for the kids.

"That sounds perfect Sami, I will pick them up after school..sounds great. I love you..Sami I truly do! Have to run..bye" the phone went dead, and Sami put hers away thinking how wonderful it was to have Marlena wanting to be closer to Jessica and Justin.

At that moment Justin yelled out "Mom..watch me!" He was executing a perfect cannonball into the water!

"I can't wait for this little one to be born, Harris is going to be over the moon! I just found out it is a boy, but I have not shown him the ultra sound yet, I am waiting til he gets this assignment finished." Chandler gulped as she realized Sami had not thought Harris was 'working', she assumed EJ was just giving him a much needed vacation.

"What assignment?" Sami had not missed the implication of Chandler's words.

"Sami, you know I am not allowed to talk about that with you, or anyone else. Harris would have to kill me!" Chandler laughed but with a tone of seriousness. His work was not to be discussed with anyone at anytime.

"Oh, Sami, don't worry..they just arranged a meeting with some big-wigs to discuss the world temperature or something like that..it was in the stuff I put together for EJ today! Harris and Matt are just providing security.

"Hmm" was all Sami said.."Hmmm..Hey Jessica..your brother can do a cannonball! Can you?" Sami had seemed as if she had forgotten all about it to Chandlers utter relief.

Kate was sipping her second martini when Marlena and Anna came in.

"And?" was the only question Kate asked, then waited for Marlena to speak.

"I will be able to perform the procedure on the twins..it may not work as well as we would like, since I won't be able to give them the pre med which would increase the stem cell production, but if one of them is the match, it should not really matter..I will have them shipped medical priority overnite, so the samples should be ready to be typed and cross matched the next morning in Zurich...Kate..you understand I am risking everything for this..my license..my husband..."Marlena stopped.

"Not to mention your daughter Sami," Anna wondered why that did not occur to Marlena.

"We just need to make sure she never finds out, is all! That would definitely complicate things! Now just how are you going to do this?"Kate demanded the details.

"The twins are going to be staying with me, and I will give them a snack before bed with a mild sedative. Once they are asleep, I can take the samples..it is a simple enough procedure, the sedative will also act as a mild anesthesia, they won't feel any pain, just a little bruising the next day is all."

"There is no other way..like maybe telling Sami the truth?"Anna had done a lot of things in her day, but Marlena had always been thrown up to her as a perfect mother..Carrie raved about her..almost to the point Anna had been annoyed.

"Sami would snatch Katy Marie up so fast, and Carrie and Austin would not stand a chance in court against that juggernaut!"Kate downed the last of the drink and waved over the waiter for another.

**Chapter XXII**

Harris and Matt both had the times, and their positions memorized. They were not disappointed as Jules appeared precisely when they predicted. He walked out past the portico to gaze out on the fountains when he became aware of the mistake he had made in not making sure of his surroundings.

"Mr. Wells would like you to know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and we bring you greetings from Mrs. Wells too! ."Those were the last words ever heard by the man Tony DiMera entrusted with his safety. The bluish tinted water of the man made lake was turning a slight red around the area of the fountains as the body of Jules floated leisurely toward the center fountain area.

Screams from the tourists started as soon as everyone realized the water was turning a brighter red as the plumes of Jules blood spread over a greater area.He had finally floated on top of the fountain inlet suction, and his body took the force of the spray and lifted him up into the air on the water before the horrified spectators gathered for the display.

"Payback is a bitch huh fellow?" Harris spat as he took the opportunity to drop the gun into the water below. Matt opened his cell and called EJ.

"We got this assignment done, and we also got the tickets for all of us, including the kids to the "Blue Man Group" so should be a great time tonight, we heard it is a great show.!"

"Excellent work Matt..we were afraid those tickets might be sold out!"EJ was delighted that they had finished up so early.

Two hours later, Tony was sitting in the Poker Room at the Bellagio, wondering where the hell Jules was now. He needed him to go to the cage cashier and cash a marker. Since he was not around, he called over the poker supervisor to make the arrangement himself.

"I need to cash another twenty please, as you can see, I am about to call a rather large bet here, and my chips are a bit short?" Tony turned back to his hand.

The poker supervisor called over the room manager as the credit limit for the day on this player was close to the max, and he would be needing approval. Tony was looking annoyed at the delay as the transaction was not immediate.

"Check", he tapped the table with his fingers. The fact he had not been able to get the extra marker meant he had to go with what he had. He checked his hole cards one more time..still had the same pair of eights he had started with, and the board was showing another eight, along with a nine of hearts and a queen of hearts. The pot was almost seventy thousand dollars, and Tony was starting to count it as his own. The turn card was a deuce, which Tony looked at dispassionately, it helped no one, and three players checked, waiting on the next card, but this time Tony called "All In"n, figuring that he had the hand to beat.

"Call" The last player left looked over at Tony, and Matt pushed his chips over into the pot for the dealer to match up against Tony."

"Please turn your cards Mr. D.." Tony flipped the pair of eights over, smiling at the young man sitting across from him.

The Jack and Ten of hearts turned over by Matt showed that the only chance Tony has was to draw the fourth eight..the dealer turned the card, the king of hearts sealed Tonys fate, as the dealer pushed the chips in the pot which totaled about ninety thousand dollars over to Matt.

"Nice hand" Tony stood to shake Matts outstretched one, and found himself in a painful grip with another hand clasping him against his shoulder.

"This was just a down payment on what you still owe Mr. and Mrs Wells..full payment will be collected before sundown on Sunday..that is the message Mr. Wells sends from me to you" Matt whispered it into his ear, and Tony looked about for Jules. Instead, he saw Harris standing at the observers rail in the poker room of the Bellagio. Tony smiled over at him and gave him a congratulatory salute, knowing he would not be seeing Jules again.

Lexie had spent the past few days writing letters to everyone she felt she had harmed in these past years of her life. A lot of them, she had made amends to already, but it was cathartic as well as a way to pass the time while she waited for EJ to come back and deliver what ever brand of justice he was planning to mete out to her. She had figured out that the room was pretty much sound proof..and Tippin, though very polite to her had absolute loyalty to the Wells family. There was to be no quarter given her, she knew that. If she told, she would die, and if she did not tell she would die. What choice did EJ have with her?

For reading material she had hundreds of the articles about the women and children her sabotaging of the medicines had killed. There were also articles on the conditions of life in Darfur, and reams of materials on the global warming phenomena. Tony had railed on and on about EJ wasting the resources of the DiMera dynasty on these do-good projects. At the time she did not care, and all she wanted was to escape back to some kind of life. Then Abe and his self righteousness..she had begged him to come with her and Theo and run away..instead he had said she had to turn herself in. Prison for twenty years..oh yes, to come out and old and broken woman..not Lexie DiMera. Death was preferable!

The letter was typed and retyped, but each time Lucas thought he could do it, he ended up deleting it. He had held this secret for nearly three years, and now he knew it was going to be another failed attempt. Kate had begged him to stay quiet, but he could not believe she still wanted to continue this charade. All they had to do was let Sami and EJ know that Katy Marie was needing a marrow transplant and that it was possible that one of their children would be a match..they were biological siblings which is a one in four chance of a match..Lucas knew Sami would be there in an instant.

Whatever happened afterwards could be worked out somehow, but the little girl deserved a chance to live..Lucas read the letter one more time..paused..and put his finger on the key..and deleted it. Hana looked at him and a tear slid from her eye.

**Chapter XXIII**

Harris gave a whistle of appreciation as Chandler came out. She was nearing eight months in her pregnancy and she looked so beautiful it made his breath catch. Sami had arranged for a hair dresser and makeup artist to take care of all the ladies. Chandler was looking like a million dollars. Her hair was up on her head, in gently cascading curls framing her face, and highlighting her grey eyes. Her dress proudly displayed her tummy bump, and was a silvery grey that also highlighted her dark fringed eyes.

She also reciprocated as she took in Harris in a tux. "You look like the new James Bond" she laughed.

"Well you never know, maybe I should apply for the job! Nah..he has to wear these monkey suits too much of the time!" Harris pulled her into his arms to kiss her head as he looked over where Matt was staring out the window.

It had been quite a day for Matt, and he was lounging on the balcony waiting for Chelsea to appear as he sipped on his Gimlet. "Wow!" he was looking at a Chelsea dressed up to attract the attention of every man in a room.

She twirled around to give him every advantage and view possible. The dress was strapless, and a blend of shimmering colors that took and reflected every facet of light. Predominantly a peacock blue, with shades of turquoise peeking out with her movements, she knew Matt was feeling just the way she wanted him to feel. . The effect was stunning, and the makeup and hair were enough to cause Matt to sit back in astonishment, but when she came over to him to give him a kiss, he stopped her by holding her face in his hands.

."Just let me look at you for now.." he was breathing heavily, then his lips had met hers.

Nanny and Lorene came out next, and they both gave little impromptu fashion shows for the three men who smiled and clapped their appreciation. The only one totally bored and making faces as he also had to wear a tux was Justin. He was pulling at the collar in frustration, trying his best to keep his action figures in proper play even though his movements were sorely frustrated by the restriction of his clothes.

Samantha came out next, holding the hand of Jessica. EJ went over to the two of them and bowed low which made Jessica have a fit of giggles. She knew precisely what to do next, as her hand was extended for his kiss.

"You look like a real princess darling..and I shall have to be on my guard to make sure no young prince tries to swoop down and put some silly glass slipper on your foot, or tells you to let down your hair.."EJ picked her up and swung her, letting the lavender full skirted dress swirl about, while her long curls flew about her face. He stopped and looked at her, seeing her mother in her little heart shaped face and cornflower blue eyes. Hugging his neck tightly, she gave him her best kiss and smile.

"Daddy..you know I am your princess only! And Mummy is your Queen!"

"Yes, she is a Queen, isn't she?" EJ went to Samantha, taking her a glass of wine which she accepted with a smile of promise. She was dressed in a white satin dress with a halter design. The only jewelry she wore were a pair of pearl drop and diamond earrings. Her days spent by the pool had given a peach glow of health to her skin, and his hand reached over to caress her bare shoulders, amazed as always by her velvety softness.

"If I am a Queen, I really prefer you as a Knight, I mean isn't the King the piece that always gets captured?"Samantha was looking at him with a penetrating look of question.

"Then your knight I shall be, probably a black knight, Fair Lady, but who wants to wear white, it shows the dirt so badly!" EJ kidded her out of her serious mood , but looked at Harris as if to say "have we slipped up somewhere?"

John leaned back in the leather of the chair as he perused the several files provided to him by the ISA in Italy. There did seem to be a steady supply of babies and young children coming out of the midst of a culture that prided itself on purity of its womenfolk. Many of them found their way into Signora Pietrantoni's "specialialty" files as she called them. Another check found that she seemed to have a very healthy bank balance for a social worker, plus owned real estate in Turkey, and Greece. He had reached the conclusion that the true parentage of Katy Marie and Anton probably would be found to be a victim of white slavery.

It was a big step he and Marlena were taking, but he knew that Carrie and Austin were not going to be in any position to give Anton a home. "We can do it for him..he deserves a better chance than what he may get with a woman like this one willing to sell him off to the highest bidder. With that last thought, John called in a few favors, and the paperwork to give Anton passage to America was being expedited as soon as he had hung up the phone.

Anna hesitated a moment outside John and Marlenas door. Tony was in Las Vegas, Bart was nagging her incessantly on when she was bringing back Stefan.

"Listen..you need to get him back here before Tony comes and skins you and me alive. That Jules is crazy..he gets kicks outa hearing peoples neck crack..He aims for a perfect tone when he does it..Anna..you hear me good now? Get him back here!"Bart was hyperventilating in his fear.

Only the fact that Anna had a remnant of conscious had kept her from obeying. If she and Tony had been able to stay together, who knows? They may have had their own children, but Stefano had interceded to ruin what had been so long ago. Tony could not defy his father and look how his life had unfolded. She did not want this little boy to be subjected to the same madness. Her programming was not as defined as Tony might have thought though, she could obey him, but change the way she did it. He had told her to take care of the boy in his absence. This was the way she would accomplish that task.

The knock interrupted John pouring a cold beer from the small room bar. When he saw Anna standing there he looked beyond her to see where Kate was.

"I am so sorry to barge in unannounced, but I wanted to speak with you privately John, I know Marlena and Kate are still at the hospital..I hope it is ok with you?" Anna waited for John to invite her in, and when he stepped to the side and gestured, she walked in as he shut the door behind her.

She turned to face him, and decided it would be better to just tell him the truth quickly and have it over with.

"John, I think you should know where Katy Marie and the boy you are calling Anton have really come from".

To her surprise John said, "I appreciate that Anna, but I know already, and it does not matter, Marlena and I have decided to adopt him, and when the time is right, we will let Katy Marie know she has a brother. We plan on making sure they know about each other and are a part of each others lives."

"Oh.." Anna was momentarily stunned as she realized this was probably a blessing. Her worry all along was that if John started investigating things, it would come out who had given the genetic material to produce the children.

"Well you know..how did you find out?' What did he know, really, she wondered.

"It is not a pretty story, but it seems this agency has a contact with many White Slavery rings..when children are conceived, they can either abort them, or if they think they can get a good price they are sold on the baby black market. That is where Kate probably got Katy Marie..knowing her..but at least she has a loving home..we plan on providing a good home for Andy as well. This will all be for the best." John swallowed the last of his beer, slamming the glass down as he made the effort to convince himself.

Anna smiled, this was not the worst solution that could be imagined. "John, I think you and Marlena are going to be wonderful parents..Carrie has always said Marlena was born to be a mother!"

**Chapter XXIV**

News of the body of Jules being found in the Bellagio Lake traveled through the hotel like wildfire. Argus was sitting at the cigar lounge sipping a brandy when Tony sat down across from him.

"I suppose you are going to let EJ get away with this?"Tony was livid.

"Tony, you knew EJ would not let what you did to his wife go unnoticed. We are lucky he decided Jules would pay for it instead of one of us. Let it go".

"I did not kill his wife, in fact, I have always been fond of Samantha..if circumstances had been different, I would have given up a lot just to keep her". Tony had been sorry she had taken ill.

"If I were you, I do not think I would bring that up as a point of debate at the meeting tomorrow. We all have to find a way of settling some of these issues short of all out war."

"Just so we are clear on this..I do not fear a war, I welcome it!" with that, Tony put out his own cigar in the brandy that Argus had been drinking as he walked off.

Disgusted, Argus had removed the soggy Cuban cigar from his drink, and wiped it dry again. Looking at Tony's retreating figure he thought to himself, "Good bluff, but we both know who holds the top pair in this fight.".

The Las Vegas Police Department rivaled the Salem PD in thoroughness was all Tony could think, as it was close to seven hours after the body surfaced that they knocked on his suite to question him about his employees death. His shock and horror did not impress any of them, they all knew who he was, but after a brief questioning it was obvious that he had not been anywhere near the death scene and was backed up by everyone who was working the poker room that day.

With a warning to keep himself available for further questioning, the police detective left Tony, then called his superior who was just as quickly on the phone to the go between for himself and Wells. The well oiled machine of the Wells empire had tentacles everywhere, and was now rivaling the DiMera Empire. EJ had learned the lessons of Stefano well, and soon he would show how apt a pupil he had been.

With all of what would occur tomorrow, Harris had made sure the rest of the family along with Chelsea would be kept very busy tomorrow until after the meeting was finished. From early morning spa appointments for the ladies, to lunch and a special shopping trip, Sami, Chandler and Chelsea were to be kept busy all day. For Nanny, and Lorene, the day was going to be spent at the famous water park with the children. A security detail would be watching from a distance on all of them, EJ had wanted every detail handled.

The plane was ready to take them all back to Salem around dinner time, and EJ had arranged a very early morning tee time for himself, with Harris and Matt at the Wynn Hotel Golf Course, and told Sami they would go immediately after the game to the short meeting he had arranged at the Bellagio. The timing was down to the wire, and EJ was confident the council would be persuaded to vote his way, and if not, other measurers insured he would win either way.

"You hate golf, EJ, what is the deal?' Samantha had lain in his arms the night before, unable to decide why she felt he was not telling her everything.

"I hate golf, right, but I cannot resist a course that demands a one thousand dollar green fee..I mean they must have naked show girls as caddies or something!" he kidded.

"Seriously, EJ, you would tell me if something was going on here right? Like this special meeting..why didn't you say something to me before?"

"Samantha..it is just a bunch of stodgy old investors that I want to interest in a project to help with global warming studies..I have a real fear we may be turning this planet into something our children may be unable to live on..I want them to start to turn things around, and I plan on making them several alternative offers they will be fools to refuse!"EJ pulled Samantha closer then, and stopped her questions with kisses and caresses that had the power to cloud her mind.

Carrie sat by Katy Marie, stroking the feverish body with a damp cloth. The chemo treatment was just starting again, and already the child was starting to sweat and shake with chills. Her little eyes opened and sought out her mother, she reached out for her with her arms, but Carrie could not take her. She no longer could find the strength to pick her daughter up, the fraility of her was too hard to bear. It felt like her hands would go straight through her flesh, and it seemed like it should be painful as well. Instead, Carrie would stroke her face and head. Until the morning when she had stroked her and a big handful of the curly brown hair had come off in her palm.

Katy Marie seemed to understand, and she closed her eyes and laid her cheek against Carries palm. If that was as close as she could get to her mother, she would be satisfied.

"Carrie..wake up honey, I came in to say goodbye before I leave", Marlena was touching Carries shoulder.

"Marlena..oh God, you really are going?" Carrie looked scared and alone.

"I told you, I have a few things to take care of in Salem, I have to go, but I will be back within a week or ten days. John will be here if you need anything at all, you call him. He is taking care of Anton while we get things cleared up with Italy."

"Oh.." Carrie had scarcely thought of the child who had been unable to help Katy Marie. It was strange to think he was actually her brother, but to Carrie, she could not think of him that way, maybe if he had been the one to save her she would have felt more, but she felt nothing at all, just a wish for everyone to leave her with Katy Marie for as long as she could be with her. She had to admit, she did not even want Austin around, she did not want to share time with Katy Marie with anyone, not even him.

Anna stepped into her apartment, and thought, "Well, at last it will be more peaceful here..maybe too peaceful!" Then she went upstairs to knock on Barts door to let him know he was now unemployed as a Nanny, but she would be happy to give him a glowing reference.

Kate looked at her cell phone and seeing it was Austin, answered though talking was the last thing she wanted to do.

"What is it Austin, I was about to take a bath and go to bed. Where are you calling from?'

"I am at work, I had to get some figures emailed off to EJ in Las Vegas. I wanted to see if you had seen Carrie today?"

"Oh, Carrie, yes, your wife, Katy Maries mother..you remember her now don't' you, the child who is in the hospital fighting for her life while you do some silly project for EJ!" Kate loved her son, but did find he was quite dense sometimes.

"Mother, I plan on asking Carrie for a divorce. I cannot take this anymore!"

**ChapterXXV**

The young blonde woman waited in the restaurant for seven o'clock The little boy waiting with her also was expectant as he knew they both would soon see his Daddy. This was the meeting time they had with Austin every night. Tonight was no different, he came in the door, and he came towards her with a slight smile of longing. He put his coat on the chair, and leaned over to kiss her, then ruffled He was tired, and looked it.

"Have you spoken with your Mother?" Annaliese was concerned, she knew Austin had been agonizing over what he was going to do. This was not something either one of them had wanted to happen, but during the time that Carrie had left him, he had been lonely, and she no longer tried to fight the attraction she had for him. Working together late at night led to drinks after work, and then one night they had kissed. His loneliness, and the fact that she had fallen in love with him while working as his assistant had made the affair a satisfying interlude for both. He got company and warmth, she was able to be close to him and for a time it was enough for her. He had never been able to say "I love you" to her, he always admitted that Carrie still had his heart. .

Nothing had seemed wrong until she had conceived the child that was now three and a half years old. Austin had a son, and until recently, he had not known it. Annaliese had quit the job when Austin had let her know that he and Carrie were going to try and work things out. Switzerland is a wonderful place to be a single mother. No one questions motives or morals, the child is the center of all concerns. She had not worried about supporting Reese, things were taken care of. Austin would probably never have known about Reese except that he had one day knocked on her door.

Annaliese had been shocked, and the young boy peeping out at Austin between her legs grinned and said "Hi Man!" Austin had not been able to stay away after that.

Austin found it hard to be around Carrie in her sadness over Katy Marie. She did not share her grief with him any longer. It was too deep and profound, and he was unable to share it in a way that satisfied her. They did not fight, they just did not have a way to relate to each other, and he used his work as his refuge. Carrie did not have a refuge to cling to, only the day to day job of being with Katy Marie during the medical nightmares being visited on her baby had any reality for her.

Austin had found Annaliese and Reese to be an antidote to the loneliness of being with Carrie again. He had believed that Katy Marie was going to be the glue that kept his marriage on track. Carries disappointment at the failure of the first adoption attempt had almost derailed it, then the miracle had come into their lives, a miracle that Austin could feel slipping away.

They had just ordered their dinner when Austin saw Kate walking towards them with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Austin.. what is this? Another Sami whore in your life? This is what I have to put up with again, after all I have done to ensure your happiness with Carrie! You should be ashamed..what kind of man is out cheating on his wife with another whore when your child is sick in the hospital..and what kind of woman brings a child out to be witness to her whoring around with a married man?"

"Mother, shut up and meet your grandson, his name is Reese!"

Sami and EJ put the kids to bed for Nanny. It had been quite a night, and everyone had raved about The Blue Man Group show. Harris and Chandler had decided they needed rest more than another late night, so they were on their way to bed. Chelsea and Matt were taking in some of the night life and dance clubs, while Sami and EJ had opted for settling in, putting on their pajamas with a movie in the suite.

Settling back on the sofa, he had put his arm over the back, and she had leaned her head in against his shoulder. He was watching the film intently, and was trying to avoid the way her eyes were searching his face. If he looked at her, he knew she would read his face, and he could not afford to have her questioning him about anything regarding the next day. Having someone know you the way she knew him was the most beautiful thing in the world, but could also be the most dangerous.

By now, Sami knew that he was not going to tell her. She accepted it as far as pressing him, she would let him think she had forgotten. That did not mean she was not going to try and find out. Marriage to EJ was a compromise, a lot of what he did was a mystery, but she had heard about the killing at the Bellagio, and from the description she knew who had been killed, and she knew EJ probably had something to do with it. She was glad they had killed him. Remembering her ordeal, the Doctor Frankenstein had tried to console her when the pains had come, even Tony had looked grim. Jules, she remembered as smiling in the corner when her screams subsided, not in relied, but in anticipation of when she would start again. Yes, it was good he was dead. Her only wish that Tony were just as dead.

Matt ordered another drink for Chelsea, but decided he had better not have any more. The day was going to start early tomorrow, and EJ and Harris would expect him to be on his form. He had made his first kill with Jules, and he was proud that he had done it exactly as planned. Harris had told EJ it had been done with as little fuss and mess as possible, but with the public panache that would give Tony the message that he was not safe anywhere, or anytime.

Harris rubbed his wifes back, giving her a bit of relief from the nagging ache that had been a nightly discomfort for a few months now.

"If it is a son, I should like to know what you think about the name Darrin Sean, after my father and grandfather?" Harris stroked her hair as he cradled her in his arms.

"I love it, Darrin, it sounds beautifully Irish!"

"Settled, then, but if it is a girl, I leave it up to you."

Chandler reached for her purse and brought out the ultra sound picture. Her eyes twinkled as she showed it to him.

"Uh..well, I am sorry love, what is it?"

"Look, it is the baby, and see here..do you know what that is?"Chandler pointed to a little bit of dark shadow, but Harris was still puzzled as he looked at it.

She reached for his head, and whispered into his ear, watching his grin spread from ear to ear!

The even breathing of EJ told Sami he had fallen asleep watching the movie. She urged him with her arms to lay down, and he was tired enough that he followed her urgings, letting her slip a coverlet over him, and a pillow under his head. When she had given him a few minutes to resume the even breathing she walked over to his briefcase. Years of practice in reading things upside down had long ago afforded her the luxury of knowing his combination, and in a second the lid was open, and she had lifted the lid of his laptop.

Chelsea had left his latest file open on the last used area, and within a minute Sami had read the report he would be giving tomorrow. She also saw the initials of all those who would be reading it. T.D was all she needed to see. Tony was here in Las Vegas at the same time as her and the children. A murderous cold fury overtook her. She knew the DiMera code, and while it applied to EJ and Harris, she was not bound by it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter XXVI**

EJ felt himself being shaken gently by Samantha.."Hey sweetie..you left the wake up call for 5:30..have some coffee, I ran downstairs to Starbucks and got it for you."

He sat up, wondering why he was still sleeping on the sofa, but smiled as he took the coffee from Samantha.

"Thank you, but why are you up so early?" EJ knew from experience that she was not naturally an early riser, but for some reason she seemed wide awake. She leaned in to kiss him, using her whole body as she seemed to press him down on the sofa in a way designed to get his mind on other things.

"Whoa, I have to get out of here..Harris and Matt are meeting me downstairs in twenty minutes..save this thought for later tonight when we are home ok?"

Samantha sighed and let him up, smiling as he retreated towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and shave. "That worked well" she said to herself. She then headed off to the bed to get some rest, it was a big day planned for the last one in Las Vegas..retail therapy on a grand scale was in order.

Marlena was up earlier than John, and when he heard her puttering, the child climbed out of bed and went in to see if anyone was interested in getting him some breakfast. When he saw who was up he figured he may be in for a bit of a wait. He sat and watched her in silence as she poured some coffee from the pot on the tray. He had heard the knock on the door and by now had figured out that meant there was something to eat. When the John-man had been awake first he would come out and find that he had hot chocolate and some buttered rolls waiting for him. With the lady, he did not know what to expect.

Marlena turned and gasped when she saw him sitting there looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry Anton, you startled me! I did not hear you come in!" She had smiled at him, then asked, "Are you hungry..I bet you are..let's see, we have..chocolate, I bet John ordered this for you!" she set the frothy hot cup in front of him, and he reached out for it, careful, as he knew it was warm.

"Grazia..tank you.." it was becoming natural to him to speak in English, and he no longer objected when people called him by another name. He figured one was as good as the other, and he was tired of trying to stop being confused. The John-man was like Bart-man, and the Unna was not here, so this lady could take her place too. It was the same even when it was different, and if it was going to change again, he would treat it the same as his name, one was as good as the other. He was learning at a very young age to detach himself. It was not good to be too dependent on someone..they might leave you.

Marlena studied the boy. He was about the age that Sami and Eric had been when she had disappeared from their lives. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to think about that period of her life. His eyes were the same blue as Sami and Erics, then she remembered why..genetically, these were Sami's children. This was her grandchild as much as Katy Marie was. He was the brother of Justin and Jessica..but yet he was not, it was only genetic material, not the reality of family. Katy Marie and Carrie were family, and for the rest of her life, Marlena was willing to keep Sami from the truth..the truth would hurt them all too much.

Anton, as he now thought of himself chewed the croissant, waiting on John-man to get up and play with him.

"Bugger! Hooked it again!" EJ swore as his errant golf ball landed in the lake, costing him more penalty strokes.

"I keep telling you, keep your head down, don't look where you hit it, it will get there on it's own"Matt was a scratch golfer, had been on his college team, so he knew what would work. Just getting EJ to keep all his hints together when it came to the actual clubhead meeting the ball was not easy!

"Has Argus agreed to all the terms you put forth?" as Harris set his ball on the tee, he was still going over the agenda for the day.

"Harris, set it just a bit higher, I think that will compensate for using the iron instead of the wood,"Matt was offering his expertise..and he waited for the whack of the ball hitting full and sweet to give Harris his approval.

"That man is slobbering all over himself to show that he is putting distance between himself and Tony!" EJ gave his answer.

"Hey, we are at the ninth, lets have a beer before we finish off..and we can talk more then, damn! This is pathetic!" EJ added his score and remembered once more why he hated playing golf.

The six members of the council had not talked with each other since the first day of arrival and perfunctory greetings. It was forbidden for any of them to consult with each other prior to these meetings. They were to go in to the meeting, totally void of any entanglements with each other, their job was to listen to all the proposals and arguments put forward by any DiMera who had the ring. Stefano had long ago known someday there would have to be a showdown, but he did not want a bloodbath, and it was forbidden for any DiMera to kill another DiMera. Other than that rule, anything was allowed in the game.

Nanny and Lorene had the kids ready for the day at the water park. They were being driven there by a security detail, and Sami had not challenged EJ on this, even though she wondered what her children were going to think one day when they figured out why they always seemed to have armed guards on them. He had however, agreed that as long as her, Chandler, and Chelsea were only going to be in the Venetian or the Paris Hotel Galleria Shopping areas, they could go unescorted.

Sami and Chelsea had mapped out the stores, and the order they would be hitting them! Chelsea was in possession of her yearly bonus, and it was a healthy five figure amount, so she was in a state of elation just looking online at what was lying across the street inside those buildings!

"This is just like New York, or Paris! They have everything!" Chelsea was breathing heavy at the thought.

"I Know, and today, no EJ and no kids..I can try on every pair of shoes at the Jimmy Choo store..and Chandler, there is a baby store we have to hit too!"

"How long do we have?" Chandler was writing up the schedule.

"I figure if we do it right, we can hit four stores an hour, so we have until six o'clock when the limo picks us up from the hotel..we just need to make sure our bags are all packed now, and we can send them down to the bell station, that will save us some more time...I have dinner ordered for all of us to eat on the plane..so..we have seven shopping hours! Lets hit it!"Sami had it organized, and they were on their way.

**Chapter XXVII**

The coffee needed a little kick, so Kate poured a healthy measure of brandy into it. She stirred it, and slowly sipped it, hoping it would clear the fog in her brain so she could think of what to do about Austin and the latest mess she would have to fix for him. This was not a case where she could use money to make something go away. Again, there was a child involved, this one her own flesh and blood. To Kate that counted for something, in fact it counted for everything.

Katy Marie..Kate sighed as she thought about the child. What she had figured would solidify her sons marriage was now going to help destroy it. Carrie had been unable to give Austin what he needed, so someone else had. Austin had no intention of leaving Carrie while Katy was sick..but the implication was that Austin believed she was going to die, and once that happened, he would be free to go.

"What if she lives? There may be a chance to find another donor, will you leave your child then, and your wife?" Kate had been direct with him, and he had answered back just as direct.

"She is not my child, Reese is. Where should my loyalties be?"

"How can you say that? That little girl thinks you are her father, she does not know any other?" Kate could not believe her son could say such things.

"It might be different if I still loved Carrie, but that is gone.. Annaliese is who I want to be with, and I have discovered life is too damn short to waste a second-think how long I loved Carrie, how many times did she lie to me with Mike? I forgave her, then she choose Lucas.. all she wanted was a child.. I really don't think she loves me... I represent the past when we had dreams together. If I had it to do over again, I wish I had married Sami the first time in Las Vegas, I probably would have been happier!"

Kate slapped his face at that! "Don't you ever say anything like that again.. I would have killed her before I let her marry you..or any of my sons!"

Austin had taken hold of her wrist at that, and put his face close to hers, "Never do that again, or even if you are my mother I will lay you flat!"

That had been how they had left it, and as Kate finished off the coffee she wondered how she was going to fix this. It seemed she went from one crisis to another with her children, and what was her life but a series of helping them repair what they were doing wrong?

John took Anton for a walk to the park, and Marlena made her plans. She would have to make a quick stop at the hospital when she returned, so she made up a list of what she would be needing. A cold box for shipping..syringes, vials, antiseptic, the sedative, and she would have to make sure to check the medical records for the twins to see if they had any allergies to medications. She also was planning an outing for them, it would be nice to go ice skating, as any bruising would be explained by them falling on the ice. Hope was always taking Zach and Julianna skating, so she would join them. That would be fun for the twins too. Marlena found herself looking forward to being with them.

Hana ran in to proudly show Lucas the workbook she was filling out as she learned how to read and write. He had personally taken her to the small school on the compound, and arranged for the teacher there to give her private lessons where she would not feel ashamed to be with the young students. Hana was a very bright pupil, and her eagerness made up for her late start in life. Hana was only nineteen, an had been given in marriage to Mondu when she was only fifteen. It was not considered necessary for girls to be educated, in fact it was a shameful thing in her culture, but she was loving it!

"This is wonderful Hana! A story! This is great!" and she had glowed under the warmth of his praise. He was letting her use his computer now to write and to practice her letters. He was amazed at the speed she had learned English, and how quickly she was mastering the mechanics of letters. She did not tell him that her mother had secretly taught her the Arabic calligraphy and how to read the Qur'an, if that had been found out, her father would likely have beaten her mother severely!

To Hana, this new life was a release from a prison, and her Lucas was the reason. She loved him with her whole being, and was eager to tell him her new secret. She was hoping to be able to put it in a letter on his computer so that he could read it and then she imagined him looking up at her with the smile she saw so rarely on his face.

The shower seemed as good a place as any to go over the plan, so EJ, Harris and Matt gave each other a run down of what was to occur that day. Harris would be presented his ring, making one more DiMera who would have the power to cast a deciding vote in case of any ties. His bloodline was established, and Tony would not be able to object though he was certain to try. They knew Argus was in his pocket, and that could not be helped. The man of a thousand eyes had been with Tony for years, and EJ could understand his loyalty. EJ knew that Philip was not to be trusted. The seat had been given to him when it was obvious that Victor was too old, and the past few years had not been kind to him. EJ had made it even harder on Victor with the Phoenix induced coma, his cognitive abilities had diminished year by year. It was pretty much a guarantee that Philip would go with the prevailing side, and would prefer it be Tony. Working for EJ had not made Philip like him any better, and lying in wait for his turn had been the advice of his father.

Micondria was the oldest on the Council, and he was old school. Bloodlines mattered the most to him, so Tony had an edge, but EJ knew that could be countered, and Tony would be made to look the fool for his shenanigans with an innocent child. He counted that vote on his side, and Harris agreed.

Lester was a fair man, he would weigh without prejudice, but of course, which side he would judge the most beneficial to him and his people would be the deciding factor. Freidrich, EJ knew could be counted on, so he figured the worst the count would be was five to four in his favor. He hoped that held, because if he lost this vote, he knew he would be leaving a lot of dead men in that room, and more would die in the war that would have to follow.

"What do you think? Too much?" Sami was showing off her newest acquisition to Chandler, while Chelsea was having the clerk ring up the last of her purchases.

"No, it is perfect for you! I wish I was able to fit into something besides all these maternity tents!" Chandler lamented.

"I am going to buy this for you, and in this size! It will look great on you too, and it will give you something to shoot for once the baby comes!" with that, Sami removed the dress and added it to the pile she had already chosen. The three of them had been to eight stores already, and were getting all the items shipped.

Sami then saw a suit hanging on a mannequin that drew her immediately to it. It was a suede jacket, with matching pants, and a beautiful pale pink sweater. The moment she saw it she thought of her mother. Checking it out, she saw that it came in Marlenas size, and she found herself running her fingers over the velvety softness of the material.

"Mom will love this," Sami tried to remember when last she had bought a gift for Marlena, and knew this was perfect! With her mother wanting to have the twins over, Sami also saw the gift as a way of making her mother see her in a new light. It would be wonderful to have the awkwardness of the book out of the way, and for both of them to start with a fresh slate.

**Chapter XXVIII**

Tippin called down to Lexie over the intercom.

"Doctor Carver" he always used that title for her, and she appreciated the respect it implied. "Mr. Wells has requested that you turn on your television, as he has arranged a live feed from Las Vegas, and he would like you to participate in some of the discussion".

"Why does he want my participation?" Lexied asked in a way that expressed interest, without appearing too eager. What was going on, she wondered. She was intrigued to have something to alleviate her boredom and worry.

Picking up the remote, she turned it on, and Tippin gave her the channel to tune to. Looking around, she saw that the light was on that indicated she was also being filmed. Most times, Tippin did not allow it on as he felt she deserved her privacy.

The screen was a fifty two inch, and very good definition. As the camera panned the room, Lexie saw it was some sort of conference room that had been set up. The table was a very dark wood, and each chair was set up with a laptop, and several folders. She counted nine places at the table, and as the camera came in closer, she saw each place had the DiMera ring sitting on a folder. A chill ran through her.

Carrie awoke with a start as Marlena tapped her on her shoulder. She was sleeping on a small cot next to Katy Maries bedside as she had since the child had been hospitalized. Looking at Carrie, Marlena found the strength for what she was going to do. It was so hard to lose a child, Marlena remembered when D.J had died so long ago, and her heart was breaking for Carrie.

"Hey, sweetie, I came in to tell you I am leaving, but I may have some good news..we may have a suitable donor living right in Salem! Most of the indications look pretty good, so I am taking Katys records with me, and if it matches, we may be giving her a second chance real soon."Marlena said the lie smoothly, and stroked Carries hair as the words were spoken.

"I know, Kate came last night and said you were going..I am trying to hope, but it isn't easy, I mean if her own blood relation was not a match, how is a stranger possibly going to have the right antigens?" Carrie had fast learned the language of her daughters disease.

"Shush, just don't give up hope, this really looks promising..uh has Austin been this morning to see you?"

"No..no..he hasn't, but the project for EJ is finished, so he has promised to be here more. Katy is missing him, I can tell. He is probably sleeping in a bit this morning..he has been so overworked, and with coming by here at night..he is exhausted too!"

"Look, why don't you let me stay here with Katy, you run home, have a little quiet time with him out of a hospital setting..and you can get a little rest away from here..she will be fine, I promise!"

Carrie thought a moment, then smiled. "That would be nice, I would like a shower and a chance to do my hair in my own bathroom!"

"Good, get going, take as long as you need. I have some calls to make, John is at the park with Anton, and Kate will probably be here soon too!"

"Ok, I will be back in two hours, Katy is scheduled for a scan, and I want to be here with her for that..I am afraid she will be scared!" Carries eyes welled up, and her brave front of a few seconds before crumbled. Marlena took her in her arms, and hugged her tightly to her.

"You go home and bring Austin with you, he should be here with you for this!"

The water park was a colorful series of slides and rides and the twins were determined to hit every one of them. Nanny and Lorene were fast exhausting their energy supply too. It had been a busy week for them, but probably the most fun they had had in years!

"What will you do next Bea?" Lorene was asking Nanny. The twins were going to be six, and growing out of needing the constant presence of a Nanny.

"Oh Gaw, I hate to think of leaving them, I love them so!" But she knew somewhere, another child would need her too, and that was her love, taking care of little ones.

Just then, Jessica came up to ask Nanny something, she had just remembered!

"Nanny..the Easter Bunny did not find us in Las Vegas! Where are the eggs, where are the baskets?"

"Easter is not over yet, my dear, and the Bunny is more clever than you imagine..just be patient!"

Slightly satisfied, as she knew Nanny never lied, Jessica returned to the water canal on her innertube, and floated out to her brother and some other kids.

"Guess I better fix this botch up.."Nanny giggled as she reached for the phone to call Mrs. Wells. "Hello, how is the shopping? Uh you think you can manage a couple of Easter Baskets? I will call the caterer for the plane and order up the eggs..should be a jolly hunt on the plane, don't you think?"

Annaliese rolled over in the bed to snuggle closer against Austin. She looked at the clock in alarm, they had slept until eight a.m. and she had left Reese with her mother..she would have to hurry to make it there and get him off to nursery school! She flew out of the bed to the shower.

It had felt so uncomfortable to be sleeping in the same bed that Austin shared with Carrie, but it had been so long since they had been alone together, they had been overcome with need and passion.

Austin was making coffee when the door opened and Carrie walked in!

A second passed before she saw that he was white faced, and the bathroom door opened, and the woman Carrie recognized as his former assistant walked out wearing a towel, and nothing else!

**Chapter XXIX**

John was pushing the swing, and Anton was giggling in glee, his blonde curls flying back in the wind created by the whoosh of his body slicing through the air. It was not often John saw the boy laugh like this, so often he seemed to just sit back, and weigh everything he did. It always seemed as though he was trying to figure out just how and where he fit into a world that had not been very secure for him. John felt that, and he thought he understood exactly how it felt.

John looked up at the hospital window where Marlena was with Carrie. The park adjoined the hospital, and lots of parents spent time here with their kids, some of them with children also being treated at the oncology unit. He had spoken with several of them, letting them know he understood how hard it was, and wishing them well. So many of the Swiss citizens spoke English, and he had a smattering of French and German, so together they managed. Anton picked up phrases of the other languages too, as he played in the tot lot with the other children. John was amazed at the intelligence of the child, he seemed to be on the same level as many of the grade school children, and would find himself engaged in lively give and take conversations with them in their own language. John never knew what they were saying, but they understood each other, that was plain. If not for the sterile requirements, he would have loved to take Anton up to visit with Katy Marie, he was sure they would hit it off.

John made a mental note to have him tested when they were back in the States, if he were ever to guess that a child was gifted, he would have had to say that Anton was.

Anton was looking up at the window where Katys room was..and John followed suit. They could see Marlena looking down at them, waving and smiling. She was holding Katy Marie to the window, the childs head was now covered by a colorful scarf, as the mass of brown waves was now gone. Marlena picked up her little arm, and moved it to wave at John and Anton. Anton looked up and seemed to concentrate very hard, before he also waved back.

"Anton, do you know who that is?" John was asking, meaning did he know who Marlena was..but when Anton answered him, John was startled and confused.

""Das Taty and Larlena."the words spoken in a childs lisp, but as far as John knew, Anton had never seen Katy, the risk of infection was too great for her to be exposed to him. How had he known her name?

"See..there is Grandad John, Katy, do you see him?" Marlena was whispering to Katy, who seemed to be more alert than she had in days. Her eyes followed the boy on the playground, until she tired and had to lay her head against Marlenas chest.

Matt entered the room, and using the equipment he had ordered into the room, swept it for electronic devices or any thing that might record or televise. The feed to Lexie was up and running, he checked it also. The screen that EJ would be using to give his presentation was working, so it looked as if everything was a go.

Harris gave the other men of the security detail their instructions about who was to be let onto this floor, and made sure all the catering items had been attended to, so no other interruptions would be necessary. He had to give the staff at Bellagio kudos, they had managed this extraordinarily well. It was ready to go.

No one who entered the room was bothered with any frisking. These were men who knew the rules of engagement, and followed a code set up years ago by Stefano. To make it to this position, you were known for integrity. You may be willing to wipe out a population on a whim, but you would not betray the code.

Miconderia was first in, a gentleman in his sixties, he still walked with an easy dignity, his hair still combed in the same neat fashion of his youth, but now a shade of pale white, where once it had been blonde. He had started with Stefano when he had been but ten years old, working in the shop holds as a way to help feed his family. Now he ran an operation that controlled a great deal of the online gambling interests of the world.

Lester, the Englishman was the consummate gentle person, a member of the English Royal Circle, and the only one of the Council who was actually a Knight of the Realm. He moved money around the world for many who needed to move it quckly, without benefit of government tracking, for a small fee of course.

Friedrich came from old Europe, and he had tentacles as far as the Orient, reaching through the Balkans, Russia, and India. He found drugs that could be used as cures, or as diseases, depending on your needs.

Christophe was the only one of the group who had directly taken over one of Stefanos business interests..he now controlled the brothels of the world that Stefano had established. Some of the finest to ever open the doors of pleasure to those in the world who appreciated the best. Stefano had made sure all of his male relatives were introduced to these institutions, and that had included Tony, EJ, and Harris.

Then there was Argus, sort of the family consigliore, and EJ had learned this was the one who had betrayed the code first, he knew what had happened, and had for whatever reason hid it. For this, he would pay.

Philip sat down last, as befitted the one with the least amount of seniority.

Everyone was seated at the exact time called upon for starting one of these meetings, exactly 1:30 in the afternoon, which marked the time Stefano had been born in his own country. Everyone was present except for the glaring absence of Count Anthony DiMera. This was an act of disrespect to the memory of Stefano DiMera that no one could excuse or eplain.

Argus whispered in EJ's ear, and EJ motioned for Harris to accompany them. They took the elevator to the thirtieth floor and on to Tony's suite. When he had not answered by the fifth rap on the door, EJ nodded and Harris used his electronic key to bypass the security code and opened the door.

The curtains were still drawn, and the room was darkened. The figure sitting in the chair had his head dropped to his chest, and his dark hair covered his face. Harris switched on the light and pulled the head back to see the face clearer.

Tony reeked of liquor, and the three empty bottles on the table beside him told a story of a life that had burnt itself out in a few hours of drinking. Harris felt for a pulse, then attempted CPR, but knew it was too late.

"He is dead, looks like a case of alcohol poisoning if I were to hazard a guess!"

EJ picked up one of the glasses, and wiped it a bit before setting it back down.

"My God, what are we going to do?" Argus could not believe two deaths in the same week which would bring suspicion down upon them all had occurred.

"We are going to continue with our meeting, I want you downstairs now, Harris, clean this up a bit please".

**Chapter XXX**

Annaliese excused herself, backing back into the bathroom while Carrie looked at Austin with a disgusted look, but she could not even bring herself to have the energy to yell or scream at him. This explained a lot that had happened the past few weeks, and she was not going to waste a moment of the time she had with Katy Marie to try and understand what had happened.

Austin put his hands up in supplication, he was wrong he knew it, and he also knew how Carrie felt, it had not been so many years ago he had the same feeling when he had found her with Mike. He understood betrayal..they had done it to each other, they had done it to Sami and Lucas..things happened and he felt bad, but he also felt a sense of liberation. Carrie knew now, and he would be able to move on now, she would not want him with her and Katy Marie, he knew that.

"When you and Annaliese have finished, please send my things to the hotel where Marlena is staying, I will ask Sami for the money to pay for it, she has said she will do anything she can to help..no..don't bother with me or Katy Marie..I understand, and I assume the boy is yours too? I should have seen the resemblance..I must have been so blind.." Carrie's voice went to a whisper..she could not yell, she was numb, and all she wanted to do was get away, and get back to Katy Marie.

Part of Harris's training in his field included what was known in the trade as 'clean up'. Police authorites had to be shown what was necessary for them to come to the right conclusions, and Harris was expert in this.

His eyes went round the room, looking at it like he knew most investigators would, and to him something was very strange about this whole thing. He raised the cuffs of Tonys robe, and saw the tell tale marks of adhesive. Checking under the arm of the chair, the same marks were there, but on both spots, it looked as if an effort had been made to remove the glue. He sniffed, and yes, a faint smell of rubbing alcohol was present and had probably been used as a solvent. Prying Tonys eyelids open, he took out his pen light and examined them, seeing the vessels that had burst in the back, and the bleeding that had seeped through to the whites of his eyes and the pupil.

Using his handkerchief, he picked up the three glasses on the table. EJ had already handled one, wiping it with his own handkerchief and Harris looked at to see if he could see why EJ had done that. It looked clean, so he set it back down. All three glasses had residue of the scotch bottles that sat empty. Harris knew Tony had not drank all of it at one setting, but he apparently had drank enough in a couple of hours to cause his current assumption of room temperature.

The robe Tony was wearing was white, terry, the standard hotel issue. Harris inspected each and every inch of it, and when the strand of hair caught his eye, he took it between his fingers carefully, not wanting it to break off. It was a long strand of the palest blonde hair, and he wrapped it up in his handkerchief, while searching out any more. Satisfied, there were none, he checked the floor around Tony, but it seemed clean. To be sure he went into the bathroom and dampening a hand towel, he rubbed it around Tonys chair to pick up any that may have been missed.

Harris then used his cell to dial up another contact he would need assistance from. The man who would answer this call recognized the number and felt a cold fear as he wondered what had he forgotten?

"Joel, I need a favor". Harris said it quietly, but with a tone that said this was not a favor.

"Yeah..name it".

"I will need the security tapes for the hotel for the past forty eight hours, and I will need them for at least an hour..can you get those for me now?,"

It was not going to be easy, but it could be done. Joel asked where to bring the discs to, and Harris gave him the suite number of the meeting room, then called Matthew to have the set up ready to do some editing.

Marlena immediately saw that Carrie had not showered, or changed, in fact she looked more worse for wear than when she had left the hospital.

Kate appeared just as Carrie gave in to the sense of abandonment she was feeling, and collapsed into Marlena's arms. Austin had called her as soon as Carrie had left the apartment, and Kate rushed down to see if she would be able to convince Carrie to try and talk with Austin again. After all she had done and gone through to save this marriage, and the money! This could not be happening!

"Carrie, please, listen, I know Austin has made a mistake, but if you can just reason with him, this can be worked out", Kate was speaking, but Carrie looked through her to the figure on the bed, a small figure who had once again sat up to find herself violently ill. Carrie pulled away from Marlena, and pushed Kate aside as she went to get the child the basin, and wipe her face clean when she had finished.

'How can you even suggest something can be worked out Kate? Can my daughter work this out? She is sick, she needs me, and she needed Austin..but he does not need or want us..he has another life..I can't believe he has been living this life for weeks..why did he want me back in the first place? If I had stayed in L.A. none of this would be happening..oh God, Katy..baby, I am so sorry..so sorry.."and Carrie reached to hug the child who was finally giving in to her distress and crying in pain and confusion.

The meeting room was quiet. All were wondering, but not voicing the question of "Where is Tony?"

"Gentlemen, in the interest of time, we must begin now, it is the code procedure, and must be adhered to." Argus was the sergeant at arms, and in charge of protocol.

EJ began by asking for a moment of silence in memory of Stefano DiMera.

"All of you know what he represented. In this world, there are those who merely survive, and those who thrive. He did what he had to do to make sure he was on the side that benefited him and his own the most. I am a beneficiary of that, as are all of you. There are some vendettas he started that are best left unfinished..the one we are here to discuss is one of those."

Shuffling some papers about, EJ waited for Argus right hand man to come in to let Argus make the announcement. EJ had to admit, the timing was perfect, as was the acting ability of both the men.

EJ looked stricken as Argus whispered into his ear, "I think it is time", and EJ closed his eyes in feigned shock.

"Gentleman, we have received word that our brother, and comrade "County Anthony DiMera has been found dead in his room..as of now that is all we know!"

A full cacophony of sounds erupted in the room, as everyone demanded to know what had happened. It did not take long for the accusations to follow.

"We know you had Jules killed EJ, and now Tony is dead..what do you think you are pulling..you know the code..DiMeras may not kill another DiMera!" Christophe was voicing his outrage..this was an infamy!

EJ looked at Christophe with all the authority and venom that he was capable of. To talk to him like that was like signing your death warrant, but EJ said, "You are never to raise your voice to me again, remember who you are talking to. That is your first and only warning."

As EJ said this, Matthew and Harris moved into positions next to the door. The implication to all the others was unmistakable, say, or do the wrong thing, it would be your last mistake in this organization.

**Chapter XXXI**

"Well, I have enough left to make my car payment and insurance when I get back, but was so much fun Sami..you are a shopping goddess!" Chelsea was bowing down to the skills Sami had demonstrated. They had made the entire list of stores, arranged the shipping, and were back at the hotel waiting on the kids and the guys while sipping a drink in one of the lounges.

"I am exhausted, and I bet you are too, Chandler, but you kept up with us so well!" Sami was rubbing her feet, after removing her shoes, and settling back to enjoy a margarita. It was with genuine concern that she looked at Chandler, wondering if they had overdid it with her today.

"I would not have missed this for the world! Even if my back is killing me! Harris will have his work cut out for him rubbing this down". Chandler was thinking of the entire layette she had purchases of French baby items of the softest linens. They were perfect for the nursery in the new house.

A big yawn escaped from Chelsea, "I got no sleep at all..Matt and I went dancing at the all night club at the Paris, then we watched the fountain show at the Bellagio..funny, Sami, we saw someone who looked almost like you walking into the Bellagio about three in the morning, I almost ran after her, but Matt said when he checked in with EJ you guys were just hanging out, almost asleep!"

"Hmm,," Sami sipped the margarita quietly, lost in her thoughts.

EJ used the break to call Samantha. "Darling, I need you to just arrange to meet us at the airport, we have a few things to tie up here, before we can make it ok? You all just go ahead and board, we will get there on our own. It is still set for the limousine to pick you all up in an hour, I just heard from the childrens detail, and they are on the way back..did you find the Easter Baskets? "

"Yes, and the caterer put the eggs on..they should have quite a mile high hunt going on after we get going! How is the meeting going? Are they going to be able to invest in the technology?"

"Yes, definitely, we have a deal. I love you. See you soon ok?"

Sami closed her phone and smiled. She had gotten so many things cleared up on this trip, and it had been so much fun. When she got home, her and Marlena would definitely have a closer relationship. This book would help them understand each other as they had never been able to.

Carrie sat with the hospital administrator. This was what she had dreaded as she looked at the bills she was going to owe. Neither her, nor Katy were citizens, and she had been dependent on the health insurance of Mythic. Now that Austin would not be responsible for her, she worried about how to pay for the treatments that Katy was taking, or what would happen if the donor was found..how would she cover it? Kate had seemed distant when she had brought the subject up, and Carrie saw that with her marriage on the rocks, Kate did not seem nearly as interested in Katy Marie. Carrie knew Anna would help, but that would not be a permanent solution. Carrie would need a job, and she knew who she had to ask.

"Sami, it's Carrie, can you talk?" Carrie could hear the noise in the background, with the kids in the Limousine excitedly saying good bye to Las Vegas!

"Carrie, oh God, of course..how are you doing sweetie?"Sami was speaking, but looking out the window as she passed the Bellagio and the whirling fountain display.

"I want to know if I can still have my job back at High Style, Marlena said that Nicole was going to be leaving..and you had not replaced her?"

"What? Carrie..what about Austin? And why do you want to work, what about your little one..how is she doing?" This was not making any sense to Sami.

"Sami, lets be honest, she may not make it, and I am going to have a lot of bills to pay, Austin and I are..let's just say I have to move on without him again..Look, I just need to know if I have to I can count on your help?"

"Carrie, you know you can, you are my sister, and I will do anything for you, and don't you worry, she is going to be ok..don't ask me how I know..I just do. I told Mom that already, didn't she tell you? Hey..we are here at the airport, I will be home in about six hours, so if it is ok, I will call you then ok..my goodness, it must really be late where you are!"

When the council members had each finished reading the packet of information EJ had brought, each one was handed two balls, one black, one white. Harris had been able to take his place as the alternate member since Tony had forfeited his by not being at the meeting. No one commented on the fairness or unfairness of this, it was what it was, and could have as easily happened to EJ. Fact is, Tony had been making things harder on all of them, and it was time they admitted it was what Miconderia had contributed to the conversation when discussion was opened.

Christophe had decided that opposing EJ in this forum was not a good idea, the vote was where you could make your feelings known, and it was anonymous, and relatively safe.

So EJ started to make his case.

"All of us here are family men, we do what we do for them, and for our own sense of accomplishment. We are powerful, we run empires that rival many countries. We did not get here by being stupid, or by being careless, or by letting our egos rule our common sense. You all know what happened with my wife almost three years ago..I did not seek vengeance, I sought justice, and a member of this council helped Tony escape this justice.

.It was known by this council member that Tony had my blood line child, and had hidden this child. He planned on passing it as his own, but let us be honest, Stefano knew the weakness of Tony. Tony also carries a disease of the blood that is genetic, Stefano has made sure that he did not procreate.

It is required that any child presented as a child of the lineage of Stefano is required to be proofed, my son has been, but the child Tony has presented is not his, it is mine and I am still searching for him. One of you has helped him defraud all of us, with false evidence..false medical evidence. That person is a betrayer of everything this council stands for, for if we are not true with ourselves, then what is the use of existing as a body? I want my son back, I have been and will continue to search for him,, so you may be assured, I had nothing to do with Tony DiMera's death.

Argus sat quietly, he knew what was coming, and to his credit, did not flinch when it happened. He had betrayed the lineage, thinking always that Tony would end up the victor in the final battle. He had been wrong.

EJ stepped back into the passengers cabin to help Samantha buckle the kids for take off. He sighed as he sank back into one of the leather sofas, settling in next to her, and reaching to buckle her in too. Everyone was eager to get back home, but it had been a great week away, and he smiled as his hand found hers and her head lay against his shoulder.

Across from him, Harris was rubbing Chandlers back, when she turned to him and looked at the new piece of jewelry he was wearing on his finger. It was a gold ring, with a large black square, and an insignia of a phoenix bird in the center which became holographic when his hand moved. Chandler held his finger, as she looked at it, and felt a tingle in her spine which gave her chills.

**Chapter XXXII**

Only the escape of waking had kept Lexie from screaming in her sleep. She threw back the blankets, and reached for the glass of water at her bedside. What she had seen and heard was real, and now EJ and Harris would be coming to her when they returned. A quick look at her clock told her it would be less than an hour. The screen of the television that she had watched as the meeting unfolded seemed to draw her gaze, and when she closed her eyes she could hear and see it all as if it was happening this very minute.

"We apologize for that, but we all know the price of disobedience and disloyalty," and Matt and another unknown security man had removed Argus from the room through the back elevator. His body would now join Tonys on a ride to a desert grave that would forever be anonymous.

"Of course, we must replace the missing members, you all know Harris, and he is of the lineage.."EJ walked to Harris side of the table, and presented him with the black ring box. Harris opened it, nodded and placed it on his finger.

No one said a word, this was as it was meant to be.

"Our next ring wearer is not able to be present, but again, the lineage is still intact." EJ had then pulled down a screen, flipped a switch, and to her shock, Lexie found herself on the screen in a two way televised set up.

"Lexie, my dear, welcome to the Council of Nine, and if you are already counting, you will see we have only eight. As a DiMera, this is your due. And I hope you understand the honor, as you are the first woman to ever ascend to this place".

Her heart began pounding, as she knew this meant that Tony DiMera had to be dead. It was a relief actually, now the number of people who knew her secret was down to just Kate. If it had been possible, she would have refused, but that was like inviting death, it was not permitted. Not joining the family was a foolhardy as leaving it. She nodded her acceptance.

"Wonderful, Lexie, now open the dumbwaiter, yes..that's what you want" and EJ waited until she had opened the box, and placed the smaller version of the same ring on her finger. For a second, she felt the transformation of the power to her, it was exhilarating! She was also safe..she knew the code. No DiMera could kill another DiMera, that was the ultimate betrayal, no matter what the provocation!

Inside the ring box, Lexie had the same two colored balls, one black one white. She waited for her chance to vote.

"You all know that Tony did manage to get back the Ledgers and Diaries of Stephano..but as you also know, this is the age of technology", and EJ had held up for all to see, two gold computer discs. "The books were a keepsake, I will admit, but all the information on every business dealing, or government official..it is all here, copied by Mythics very good research teams and graphics department..what Tony took were relics, but make no mistake, I will find them, and return them to the rightful owner, me!"

None of the group seemed to be bothered by the fact that the ledgers were missing..they also had entered the technological age.

After all seemed comfortable with the fact that the knowledge needed to continue what they all spent their lives doing, EJ went on with business.

"We have entered a period of the worlds history that is both dangerous, and an opportunity for us all. Standing by and watching as governments dither and dather about the edges of what is a coming catastrophe is not what Stefano would want us to do. He would want bold action so that we prospered from what had been ruined, and what we will help to restore. There is so much opportunity for money and power to be had, we will hold the key to the worlds survival! "

The plan EJ set forth was to use all the resources available to publicize the global warming crisis, and to invest in all the companies of the world that were taking the lead in addressing it. At the same time, companies that did not heed the word to change, were going to find leadership changes imminent. However those leadership changes happened was not a matter for discussion. What needed to be done would be done. First though, they would get the opportunities to accept offers designed to change their minds.

At the end of the meeting, the balls were dropped, and it was no surprise to any of them that the count was unanimous. These votes always were. If not, the nay sayers were given a bit more time to listen to reason.

"Wake up sleepyheads, we have to buckle up for landing," Sami was telling the twins to get ready. Jessica smiled with a chocolate smeared grin, as she looked about for the Easter Basket she had found waiting for her on the plane.

EJ got Justin buckled in, and sat down next to him to watch as the runway lights flickered by and the plane touched down. "Your Mom says you and Jessica are going to spend a night or two with your Grandmother this weekend, are you looking forward to that?"

"I guess so, but we have never been there before, will she have a bed for us?" Justin was fingering the new action toy he had found in his basket, trying to get it to pose as a ninja.

"Good question, son, we shall have to see, won't we.." EJ was not sure about this, but Samantha had seemed so positive about it he had not the heart to object. He wondered if Marlena would try and question the children about him.

It was an exhausted group that found its way into the house, EJ had carried both sleeping children up, and Nanny had put their pajamas on them as they slept. Samantha had gone down to the kitchen to warm up some milk, then taken it up to drink at her bed. EJ came in, smiling at her with the milk moustache, wiping it off with his finger. "Listen, I need to speak with Harris for just a moment, so go on to bed,..will you mind if I wake you when I come back..I know I am going to want you.."EJ's need showed in his eyes, and Sami felt warm again.

"You should know better than to ask, why don't I just do some of my own work, and I will wait up..just don't be too long..I want you too!" She was trying to be nonchalant, but she had her own reasons to want his arms about her.

**Chapter XXXIII**

EJ joined Harris and Matthew, and all three entered the room where Lexie had been confined. She huddled against the bed, and Harris gently took her by the arm, pulled her up, and led her to sit on the sofa. He took a chair across from her, and they all waited as EJ cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, Lexie, and I think you will find we will be able to work together, as long as we understand each other from now on".

Matthew sat on the sofa arm, next to Lexie, one leg crossed over his knee, the other arm laying over the back. She eyed him distrustfully, so obvious that EJ laughed.

"Believe me, Matthew has no intention of doing anything to your pretty little neck, Lexie, you are family. All I am asking of you, is to answer one question, and you are free to go on your way, at least the way we point you..do you think you can do that for me?" EJ did not let his voice go above a gentle tone, almost the one he used when talking with Jessica.

Lexie could not get the picture of Matthew expertly cracking the neck of Argus out of her mind, and so could not relax while he was so close to her.

"Matthew, please move over here, you are making Lexie nervous, and I do not want that. OK Lexie, for your freedom, and the chance to be able to see Theo again..I want to know..what do you know about what Tony did with my son? Who has him, that is all I want to know".

This was an opening Lexie did not expect, and she, being DiMera was going to exploit it.

"I will tell you what I know..but it is not much. Do you want to know what my part was in all of this..you may find it quite amusing. I was an incubator, that was my purpose to Tony! EJ Wells, I gave birth to your son!"

"I am sorry he did that to you, were you well cared for? I hope better cared for than was Samantha" EJ was grim, he did not countenance ill treatment of women or children.

"Tony saw that I had proper care, he wanted the ba-..baby healthy.."Lexie caught herself. As long as EJ was only seeking one child, her lie was safe, and Kate would still pay.

"Where is this child then, what has Tony done with him?"

"That, I cannot say, you have to know I barely escaped myself, it was only with the help of one of the servants that I got away after the child delivered".

That was the slip that EJ had waited for, and he brought forth several pictures of Hana.."Lexie? Is this the woman who helped you?"

Lexie tried to keep her face unreadable, but the initial shock of seeing Hana, and knowing that EJ knew of her made it impossible. EJ knew the truth, and all Lexie could do now was nod weakly, hoping he would not make a connection, and that Hana was long disappeared into the shelter of her family.

"I thought as much..ok Lexie, Matthew is going to give you a ride to the airport, we are putting you on a private flight into Ontario, we have a house there for you, and while we work on clearing your name, you just lay low, and keep quiet. We also will have a visitor coming there for you..You would like to see Theo, now wouldn't you?' EJ knew that would be the key to keeping Lexie in line, and it was time to get Theo used to his place within the family. Abe Carver was not the man who should be raising future DiMeras.

Marlena turned the key in the lock, and walked into the Penthouse. Her answering machine was blinking with several messages, and she turned it on to listen to them in succession.

"Mom, it's me Sami, the kids are so excited about seeing you, so I plan on letting you pick them up from school Friday..they will have everything they need in their backpacks!"

"Hey Mom, Belle here! Please call me when you get home, Shawn and I were wondering if you might be able to keep Claire this weekend with Justin and Jessica..I know it's a lot to ask, but she wants to see you so bad, and she would love being with her cousins too!"

Malrena looked pensive at that, but then decided that Claire might help the twins relax, they were more used to her than they would be Marlena.

"Doc..hey miss you already! You hurry back. Anton and I both already miss you! Carrie is ok, just a little down since you left. I love you babe..call me when you get in, no matter what time it is ok?"

Fixing herself a cup of tea, Marlena looked at a picture of Sami from her teenage years that she still carried in her wallet.

"I promise, Sami, after this is over, I am going to make a real effort to be closer to you and the kids..it is not their fault who their father is..I need to overlook that and learn to be close to them."

Sami had tried to stay awake, but finally was overcome by the stress of the day. She had to give herself a thumbs up. Of all the things she had ever done, had to hide, or had to cover up, this was the most dangerous.

Tony DiMera was dead, but no one was acknowledging it, and that let her know that her part in it was still unknown. It was a happy thought for her, he was dead, and she knew EJ had not done it.

He had not broken his silly code..why couldn't he have killed him? Then she answered the question herself, it was another part of the code that if a DiMera killed another DiMera, death was the punishment for that betrayer. If a DiMera knew who killed a DiMera, and did not kill that person, death was also the punishment..the code was unchangeable.

Samantha knew her children were safer now that Tony was dead. He would never have had the nerve to kill them, but kidnap them? Yes, he would do that. Imprison them? Yes, he would do that. Anything to keep them from ascending to the top of the Empire of Stefano DiMera's evil legacy Tony would have done. Sami had watched as Tony died, watched as his eyes begged her for her help. She had smiled as she had shook her head no, and when he smiled back at her his complete understanding they had finally settled all their debts.

**Chapter XXXIV**

"Hey kids, I have ordered pizza in..how does that sound? We have some movies, and some popcorn..or we can play monopoly..what sounds best?"

"Monopoly!" was the chorus of the three kids, and Marlena went to find the game from the closet. Surprised at herself, she was enjoying this time with her three grandchildren, she had never had the twins over, and since Shawn and Belle had moved in together it had even been awhile for Claire.

Justin had surprised her. He had seemed to be more curious about her than the girls, and followed her about asking questions about her and John. He especially wanted to know about Johns' exploits as a secret agent man!

"Did he catch a lot of bad guys" and when Marlena proudly answered that he had, Justin was even more enthralled. Then when she took him upstairs and showed him the trophies John had for his baseball prowess, Justin was in full hero worship mode. Paying her his highest compliment, he then said.."you know, you and my Mom are both so pretty!"

"Well I am flattered you think so Justin, and yes your Mom is very pretty, she looked just like Jessica when she was little, I have pictures if you want to see!"

All the kids were interested in those, so Marlena pulled the scrapbooks she had out, and they all began looking at pictures of Eric and Sami as children.

"Nana..how come there are no pictures of you with Aunt Sami and Uncle Eric, just Papa John?"Claire was asking a question directly and honestly, as only children can. Marlena was wistful as she answered just as honestly.

"I was taken away by a very bad man when Sami and Eric were little, he would not let me come back to them for a very long time..so Papa John took very good care of them for me until I could come back."She hoped that answer would satisfy, but she added.."I always loved them both very much, just like I love your Mom, Claire..but I was lucky with your Mom, I could be with her all I wanted.

"Ohh that is so sad Nana ...I would never like it if my children were not with me..children belong with their right mommy and daddy! That must have been a very bad man to take you away from them". Jessica was upset at the injustice of all of this..to her fair was fair! There was no grey area at all about this, but Marlena knew better.

It was a great time when the monopoly game was finished, and Justin was smugly counting up his fortune. "Guess I win, and you all still owe me rent!" Marlena had to admit, he did have the touch for making money that his father seemed to have. Of course, John had it to, so that could not be held against him.

"Time for bed kids, and here, drink this milk all of you, it is warmed up, and will help you get to sleep..we want to be rested and ready for ice skating tomorrow right? Aunt Hope is going to be there, and she has promised to help us all learn to spin!".

"This tastes funny.."Jessica was the least fond of milk, the other two drank without protest.

"Here, let me put this chocolate powder in it, this will help." Marlena mixed it up, and Jessica drank it, still making a bit of a face.

"It tastes-est like medicine!"

Marlena smiled, as she tucked them all in, and saw that the sedative was already having an effect. It took only about five minutes for them all to have the complete peaceful expressions of children asleep.

As she had known, both Justin and Jessica hardly moved when she had done the extraction. They would have bruising on the hips, but other than an bit of soreness, there would be no ill effect. It went perfectly until the moment when Marlena felt the tugging on her shirt.

"Nana, what are you doing? Why are you giving Justin a shot..oh..you took some blood? Are Justin and Jessica sick? They gots a fever? Are we taking them to the 'mergency room? What's wrong..do we need to call their mommy?"Claire was all concerned about them, she knew what it was like to have to go to the Doctors all the time, as she still took lots of medicine because she had a piece of Zachs liver.

Marlena froze, and tried her best to think of a way to explain this to Claire. "You know Claire, this is going to be a secret for you to keep with me..umm you know..well I guess you don't but your Auntie Sami is so afraid of needles that she can't bear to watch her children get stuck, and it is time for Jessica and Justin to have a test for ummm..uh..chicken dip tokus..you have already been tested and vaccinated, so I had to do it for Sami ok? But we need to keep it secret, so Aunt Sami does not feel bad that she had not already done it..ok..can you keep the secret..and you need to keep it from Justin and Jessica too..or they will tell Aunt Sami..."Marlena was stumbling over her words as she was setting the vials into the shipping cool box.

"Ok..I will keep it a secret from them" Claire was delighted to be in on such a conspiracy!

Marlena got Claire back to bed, and found she had quit shaking quite so much. A few hours sleep, and Claire would probably just think this was a dream, and Marlena intended on reinforcing that thought.

Harris and Matthew had finished reviewing all the security tapes from the Bellagio that they had copied. The ones returned to their contact were of course altered. There was not record of anyone removing Tony from his room, and there was no record of anyone besides Tony entering the room. When Harris had seen the originals, he had figured out pretty much what had gone on, but it would take a few days more to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. He knew what he had to report to EJ would not be good, and dreaded the moment it would occur, but the one thing he owed EJ was the truth.

"It sure seems quiet here without the kids, doesn't it? EJ had come into the study where Samantha was busily working on her manuscript. When she heard his voice, she tapped the minimize screen, and he looked at her puzzled, she never usually worried about him reading her work.

"Is that a really juicy part?" he teased.

"No, not really, I am just trying to work out how to say what I have to say in this one, I am having some real conflict about the story."

"How so?" EJ offered it not so much as a question, as an offer to help her figure it out.

"Well, when you do something really bad, but the one you did it to has done so much worse to you..can it ever be justified, like on a ten commandment level..you know, like no adultery..no murder..the really big ones?"

"If I had to justify it, Samantha, it would mean I am second guessing my own judgment, and that is something I just do not do.."EJ was not the type to agonize over dealing with enemies. He walked to her desk, and lifted her up to meet his gaze.

He was looking into her eyes, and she felt he could read every thing in her soul. Nothing she did was beyond his understanding, and he expected the same from her. The realization of that sent a thrill through Samantha, and she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss that set a fire in him. Books, files, and papers flew as he pressed her onto the desk!

**Chapter XXXV**

Marlena shut the door, leaned back against it, and said a prayer of relief. It was done, the package was on its way, and with luck, one of the twins would be a match for Katy, and Carrie could start her life again with a child that was happy and healthy. Before she went up to bed, she dialed Johns cell number and sat down to speak with him.

"Hi sweetie, it is so good to hear your voice!"her eyes closed in contentment as she pictured him, "I really think I will be done here by Sunday, so I am planning on just getting on the Basic Black Jet and flying back..I want to be there in case a donor is found".

"A donor? What makes you think there might be a donor found? Have you heard something?" John was surprised, as Carrie had said nothing about that.

"Oh..well..you know, hmm..they have been searching data bases all over Europe and America, and you just never know..I just have the strangest feeling it is going to work out..Carrie deserves this and I know God is going to help her!"

Hope waved as she saw the figures of her nieces and nephew come out onto the ice. Marlena was a little behind them, wagging about a bit on the ice, but all the kids seemed to be fairly confident as they skated shakily over to the center ice where she was.

Julianna was already smoothly gliding about, and Zach skated over to greet Justin. Claire looked enviously as Julianna executed a spin, and Jessica was eager for Aunt Hope to show her how it was done.

Marlena watched as they skated, and helped them up when they fell. "My bottom kinda hurts"Jessica complained, but it did not stop her from getting up and trying again. Justin quickly learned to fly about the ice with Zach and a few other boys from his school..but he took his share of falls too. Marlena saw him rub the side of his hip where she had taken the sample, and knew she would be safe in her story.

It was a tired trio that Marlena delivered back to the Penthouse, but a plate of cookies and a pot of hot chocolate put them all in a happy mood as they waited for their parents to pick them up.

Belle and Shawn arrived first and while Marlena gathered up her things, they had to listen for a few minutes as all the children told about the wonderful day they had had, but Claire forgot herself when she blurted out, "Mommy, I have been vakanated for Chicken dip tokus huh?"

"What?"laughed Belle, "chicken dip what?"

"Oh, I forgot , it's a secret, mustn't tell Nana I asked you ok?"Claire was sorry to have betrayed her Nana Marlenas confidence.

"A secret huh..well a secret is only fun if you tell someone..so you and I will talk later, I want to know what Chicken dip tokus is!"

Harris had finished his report, complete with the hotels security footage, and he was about to call EJ and let him know that he had news for him when his phone rang.

"Hey, it's me, I think you better get home and get me to the hospital ok, your son is acting like he wants to be born!" That news made Harris forget what he was supposed to be doing, as he raced up the stairs from the basement at, almost knocking Tippin down as he ran to his car.

His working folder remained on the desk, and was still there when Sami came down to look for another cartridge for her printer. It was unusual for anything to ever be left out, and Sami was surprised at Harris doing that. Then the phone rang, and when she answered and Chandler was breathlessly asking if Harris had left yet..she knew the reason he had been a bit careless.

"He has left, in quite a hurry too..oh, this is wonderful Chandler, we got you back just in time!" Sami was smiling, and at the same time opening the folder, as her natural curiosity was piqued, this might have some interesting stuff in it she thought. As she read further, her eyes got larger, and when she saw the disc, she knew she had to see what was on it.

"Oh dear God!" she saw herself as that night, she had met Tony DiMera in the lobby, the camera had recorded them as they had emerged from the elevator on the 35th floor. He had led her into his suite, but from there, there was nothing of what had occurred later.

"Oh Sweet Jesus", Sami knew this was big trouble. Harris was going to give this to EJ and EJ would demand to know what had happened. There was not even anything she could do now like destroy the evidence she was holding. The problem was, she was on camera now, and if she did anything to the tapes, it was going to be recorded on a system that she knew to be foolproof. She decided on a course of action that was usually not her first thought.

She was going to tell the truth.

Turning to face the camera, she smiled, waved and then said, "Uh..hi honey, umm. Congratulations Harris, great work you did on this..but I think if you hear my side you may understand a bit better ok?"

She finished up about a half hour later, as several times she had to stop and write a few notes to clear up anything she had forgotten. It had happened so quickly, and she had been so sure it was going to fine that she had not given a lot of thought to remembering details, but she knew EJ was going to demand them.

It was an exhausted Marlena that made her way to the lab with the oncologist..but when they entered the interior of the lab, and saw the technologist through the window smiling broadly at them and giving a thumbs up, she leaped for joy, grabbing onto her colleague with a joyous abandon.

"Which one matched?," was the question posed by the oncologist.

The vial held up was marked Justin/boy, and for some reason, Marlena was not surprised. His solemnity and quieter nature was very much like Katy Maries.

"When can we do the procedure?"

"I think right now is a good time, she is fully ready, her white cell count is nil, and she seems to be pretty rested..lets roll!"

**Chapter XXXVI**

EJ came up to bed, and found Samantha sitting on the bed, cross legged as she typed furiously on the lap top.

"Have you heard from Harris" she asked, without looking up from her work. "He was taking Chandler to the hospital, the baby is coming". Her eyes were still averted from his, and he was starting to wonder why.

"No, I haven't but Matthew did say that he had left to get her..I would imagine he is pretty busy right now, and calling me is the last thing on his mind." EJ was tired, and his voice was somewhat irritated, as if his day had not gone all that well.

"Did you have anything to eat? No, I suppose not, listen let me go down and get you something, there is some great minestrone soup left, I will heat it up in just a minute ok?"Sami lept from the bed, still avoiding his eyes as she stalled the inevitable.

"No, I don't want anything, however I do want to know what is wrong with you, you are bothered about something, and it is about time I knew what it is."EJ eyed her, and waited for her to tell him why she had been acting strangely since they had returned from Las Vegas. He had taken hold of her by the shoulder as she had tried to get past him, and he was holding her just firmly enough to keep her from moving, but not enough to hurt her.

Facing him, he saw the look in her eyes he had seen so long ago, the look that said she was cornered, and giving in to defeat. Head bowed, she pointed to the disc sitting on top of the blue folder that Harris was compiling.

"Go ahead, play it, but then I need to tell you something, I need you to know the truth".

EJ crossed over, pushed the panel that opened up the screen for the in room tv above the fireplace. He put the dvd in, and pushed the play button. Sami sat down, with her head bowed, not wishing to see what his first reaction would be.

The camera clearly showed Tony DiMera, and he was holding the arm of a blonde woman, seeming to propel her along the corridor to his suite. When he had the door open, his action seemed to suggest he was shoving her inside, and at that moment the woman turned her face to the camera. EJ's breath gave a sharp intake as he saw it was definitely Samantha. His hand went to his pocket, where he still had the handkerchief he had used to wipe the glass, taking it out, he now knew for sure it had been her lipstick he had wiped away.

"**What in the hell were you doing there that night Samantha**.!" There had been very few times that EJ had ever raised his voice to her..mostly when she had been foolishly holding on to a dream of Austin..this was different. She could feel his anger, but deeper than his anger was his fear.

"**Did you kill him? My God, did you kill Tony!?" **EJ was looking at what seemed to be the only logical answer, but logic did not tell him how his wife, all of one hundred and ten pounds could have outsmarted and overpowered Tony DiMera! Except he did know that Samantha was a clever girl, he prayed to God she had not finally outsmarted herself, for if the council discovered this, she would be in the gravest danger. He also would be guilty in the councils eyes for the lack of control he had exercised over her. The punishment for this was death, that was the code.

"Please EJ, listen..turn on the security videos, I recorded it downstairs..listen to me please"To her horror, she found herself in a grip of EJ's that felt like steel on her shoulders, she could feel the fingerprints inbedding themselves into her flesh. His words had also been followed by a shaking that had gotten more violent by the moment. He had released her so roughly that she had fallen back against the bed, sliding onto the floor. It had caused her foot to hit painfully against the night stand, and she rubbed it, seeing the bold red that was scraped into the flesh of her ankle.

Not seeing her injury in his fury, EJ flipped on the channel that recorded the house security systems, and found her recording. Her first greeting to him, and the congratulations to Harris were followed by a rambling, frightened woman telling how she had taken it upon herself to find out where or if she had a child in this world.

"I only wanted the chance to talk to Tony. I know, stupid, right..but EJ, you did not tell me that he was in the same town, less than a mile away from my whole family? That was wrong, I had a right to know.

When you fell asleep, I saw the folder, and your lap top, and I admit it, I snooped! I saw his room number on the file, and I went over and called up to his room. He came down to meet me, but I never intended to go up to his room..but he told me that if I did not go with him, he would not say anything..

EJ, I was desperate to find out what he knew, and he did tell me that he had a boy, he said the boy is blonde like me, with blue eyes...EJ, that is our son..he is not Tony's, he is not a DiMera, he is ours, a Wells..and wherever he is, he needs us! So I thought, if he will just tell me anything at all..

Yes, it was stupid, but maybe I have not been thinking right for a long time. I have lost Will, Tony damn near killed me, he took the ability to have more children away from me, he stole a child from us, I cannot count on my family most of the time, but you have always been there for me, and yet, you did not tell me about this, about what was going on in Las Vegas.

EJ, I thought this was a family vacation, and you put our family down in the middle of a council meeting..can't you see how wrong that was?

Of course when I got to his room, all he did was laugh at me..he said I was pathetic..same old Sami Brady, I started crying in a rage, and he offered me some water..then he kept taunting me saying my son would be coming to take over, and if Justin was in the way, he was not really a true DiMera, and this brother would kill him!

Of course, then I got my chance to laugh, and told him that he was not even the real father, how his own father realized he was not worthy to carry on the DiMera name, and that it was you who would be the boys real father..

Tony did not even bother to call me a liar, he just came at me, I know he was going to kill me, but .I guess he did not realize that I got that black belt before the Salem Stalker came after me..and yes, I admit, I knocked him out..I sent that bastard flying, and he hit his head against the corner of an armoire in the room.

I was just going to leave him there, when I heard someone at the door..someone was opening it up, and all I could think was I have to hide! I made it under the bed just as they came in. They were wearing black masks over their faces, and when they saw Tony I heard one of them say:

"Looks like the mick you got the bartender to slip him has done part of the work..lets finish it off!"

Then they put him in the chair, and strapped him down with some duct tape. After that, I could not see anything, they were standing in front of him, I heard him sputtering a couple of times, but that was it. Tell the truth, I was so damn scared, I just closed my eyes and tried not to make a sound.

One of them said "Ok, lets pour this down him, and then they dropped the bottle..I could see it looked like a bottle of rubbing alcohol..and when the one reached down to pick it up, I was so afraid he would see me under the bed..God EJ..I thought they were gonna hear my heart thumping..When they were finished, they took the tape off him, and rubbed his wrists with the alcohol, I guess to take off the duct tape glue..

I had my eyes closed for the longest time, then I saw them leave..and I came out. Tony was moaning, and he looked up at me..I know he wanted me to help him..but I said no, I could not be caught there, and the bastard deserved to die anyway.

..I was there when he died EJ, but I did not kill him..I don't know who did..but hey..you know if I am on the security camera, they must be too! Find those tapes, EJ, and you will know who did it!"

EJ flipped it off, and turned back to Samantha, who was still rubbing her ankle, and crying real tears now, kneeling next to her, he took the foot in his hand and examined it. She flinched as he touched it, and her pain touched him, bringing him back to what was the reality of the situation. He took her into his arms as she cried against his shoulder, raining kisses on her head, he shussed her, murmuring.."don't cry, I am so sorry, this is my fault, my fault..don't worry..it will be ok, I will make sure of it".

**Chapter XXXVII**

Harris was holding his new son, he had taken to holding a baby as naturally as he handled a firearm. It had been a long labor for Chandler, but he had been with her for every moment of it, and was expert in coaching on the breathing techniques. They had been practicing with each other for months, and when the time came, they had done everything in sequence, with no doubts at all in each other.

Chandler reached for the baby then, as it was time to try to nurse. This time, the little mouth latched on greedily, and Harris laughed as his son lustily began to suck. "I have chosen his name, if that is alright with you..I want to call him Liam, Liam Sean McMurty."

"Liam, Liam", Chandler softly cooed the name to the baby, trying it out on her tongue, an loving the sound of it. "It is beautiful, Harris,"the babies eyes opened and he looked up at her face, "Look, he likes it too!" and she had kissed the cheek of her new son, while smoothing the downey softness of his shock of red hair.

EJ had decided to give Harris several days with his new son and his wife, not wanting to take him away from his family. Matthew, however was a different story. He was summoned as quickly as EJ had reviewed the information in the folder.

"Who was the hotel contact in security? It appears he may have been working for someone else besides us".

Hearing the story that Sami had told, Matthew was in agreement. What had been erased previously? Why did the two men who came into the room after Sami and Tony entered not appear on any of the records they were given. Matthew placed a call to Joel, and to no ones surprise his phone no longer worked, and even less surprising, he was not working at the Bellagio any longer.

"Best guess?" EJ asked.

"Obviously a Council member, wanting to shift blame onto you..and they did not count on Argus working with us..or taking us into the room soon enough to clean up."

"Do you think someone else has seen Samantha's part in this?"

"Not only have they seen it, but they have made sure you have seen it..sooner or later they will call you on the violation of the code. Probably sooner."

"Find Joel. That is your assignment, report back to me when you have it finished. I will instruct my contact on the Las Vegas Police Department to give you whatever they have on him. Probably just follow the money, and you will find him."

Carrie sat with Marlena in the waiting room, it was a week since the transplant had been done, and today marked the first day that another test was being run to see if it had been successful. It seemed as if hours had passed, but by the clock, it was less than an hour. The door from the lab opened and a nurse beckoned for them to enter.

Katy Marie was sleeping, but even Carrie could detect the difference. She had less of the labored, slipped breath breathing, and seemed calm and peaceful. Carrie looked at the oncologist who smiled at her.

"She is doing beautifully, producing those little cells like mad, and see, her color is coming back already..that means she is getting plenty of oxygen! She is going to be fine..she is one lucky little girl!"

Marlena slumped in relief! It was done, no one was the wiser, and no one had been hurt! This was the best for all, and if she had it to do over again, it would not have occurred to her to do anything else.

Carrie reached to hug Katy Marie, and kiss her forehead. The child woke up and whispered "Mama...I all better..where Daddy?" Stroking the face of her daughter, Carrie did not answer the question, but just reached to hold her.

Kate answered the phone, impatient as she was in the middle of packing her bags. She was off to visit Lucas, it had been too long, and she needed to see how he was doing. "Yes, Kate here..oh, yes Marlena, I was hoping you would call me".

Marlena delivered the good news to Kate, and though she was happy to hear that Katy Marie was going to be fine, it really was not uppermost in her mind anymore. Austin had made it clear that he was going to be there for as long as Carrie needed him, but that was not forever. This news meant that Austin was going to be able to walk even sooner.

"Marlena, I am so happy for Carrie and the child. I wish them both the very best, however, in the interest of everyone, I think I should just back off now..I am afraid I might say something that may be misunderstood..in fact I am going to visit Lucas for a couple of weeks."

It was hard for Marlena to understand the coldness she heard from Kate, of course Katy was not her natural child, but hadn't she grown to love her during the time she had been around her. Then Marlena understood, to Kate now, the child had reverted back to being Sami and EJs', and of no real consequence now.

"Kate, this will still be our secret, right? I mean Carrie was not the one at fault here, so there is no need to tell her..right now this is all she has, and the one thing you are right about, if Sami and EJ find out, there will be a battle royale..they will not give up any custodial rights..that is just how they are."

"Would you, Marlena, in their place?"

"I would, and I did once, when I thought it was in the best interest of Sami and Eric,".

"Hmm, and that worked out well as you know!" Kate was nothing if not blunt. "And just how do you plan on keeping Anton's parentage a secret..he will be in the same town as Sami and EJ..that should be quite interesting. What about if Tony decides to come looking for him, and he will you know, just as soon as he gets back to see Anna".

"Anna won't say anything..right now, there is no way anyone will find out..as long as you keep quiet too."

"Marlena, believe me, the last thing I want is for Sami to get hold of Katy or Anton..bad enough she has created more spawn in the form of those twins of hers!"

"Those are my grandchildren you are referring to..and I will ask you to respect that fact Kate!"

"Sure, no problem, as I said there is no way I am going to say anything, and if you are right about Anna, there should be no problems, "With that Kate said goodbye and set about finishing her packing.

Hana opened up the computer on the desk. Lucas was gone for three days to deliver a food truck to an outlying village. She saw that he had again written the letter of the truth, but he still had not the courage to send it. Her homework was ready to be done, and she wanted to type it in English Language. She knew she must first save his work, and she pressed the key that was the command.

There! Good, she had saved it, but then her finger slipped, and to her horror she saw the green line going back and forth which she knew meant the letter of the truth was now on its way to the Sami.

**Chapter XXXIX**

John had been supplied with all the records available on the adoption agency. It was volumes of material, but the ISA information officer had done a good job on getting it down to just the records of the past three years, and zeroing in on records pertaining to children of mixed parentage from the Middle East. There were no records that would match Katy Marie as being from this agency, and there were none on Anton either. So just how did these children materialize from thin air? He reached for a phone and called for information in Milan.

"May I have the number for The House of Anna DiMera Designs please?"

Once he had made the connection, his call was put through immediately, almost as if Anna had been expecting it.

"John, good of you to call, but just to let you know, Carrie has told me that Katy is doing wonderfully..that is such good news!"

"Anna...I need to know..are you a Guardian of the Castle," Johns voice was soft and low, as he knew the command had to be given.

"Yes, yes I am a Guardian, do you have instructions?" Anna had gone trancelike, her hand dropping the pen it had held.

"Tell me about the boy..what do you know?" It had been a long time since John had uttered those words, words he had never wanted to use again, but it seemed only Anna would give the truth, and he began to take the notes down as she repeated what was known of Stefan Antonio, as the boy had been christened.

Marlena left the hospital, elated with what was happening. They would keep Katy Marie in for two more weeks, then she would be free to go home. Home was going to be Los Angeles, with Carrie, and a new life for the two of them. She could not wait to tell John!

Sami finished the last chapter, and as she reread the final paragraph, she could feel a burden lifting as she finally felt she had come to terms with her mother in a way that would make the rift between them end. It had been a canyon, but within that canyon came edges that almost met from time to time. Sami hoped this book would be the bridge of understanding, as she read:

'Children are really the most resilient of creatures, they can take quite a bit of emotional turmoil and survive it heartily. The capacity for love that exists in them is like an ocean, and the spirit of forgiveness they can possess is boundless. To a child who experiences a separation from a parent, either through abandonment, divorce, or death, there is always a feeling of "what did I do to cause this?" Once that is understood, it is easier to repair the damage. I know now, I did nothing to cause what happened, it was not something that was wrong with me or with my brother. It probably would have been easier if we had not been sent away, but I had wonderful grandparents, and I swam in that ocean of love! I hope my Mother knows now I realize her love for me was never in question..I know she loved me, but her own life was in turmoil and she did not know how she would deal with two children who did not remember her as she was. She thought the separation would help us cope..she was wrong, but she did it out of love.'

As Sami finished up and saved the file, the indicator blinked saying there was mail to be opened. Looking at her watch, she saw it was time for the kids to be home from school, so she decided to look at it later. EJ had said he was going to be late, so she was going to take the kids over to the pub for an early dinner with Belle and Claire. First, though, they would have to finish homework. It was almost time for Nanny to be back with them, so she got their snack ready, and set up the work area for them.

"Hi Mom! I got a A on my reader today!" Jessica was first in, and was putting her jacket away. Justin came in and dropped his, until he got the look from Nanny and picked it up to hang it on the rack.

"Wonderful, and how did you do Justin?" Sami looked at her son, who seemed to be a bit rueful.

"Inky ate my homework, so I hafta do it again!"

"Justin, come on now, don't blame Inky!" Sami was sternly saying.

"No, really, look!" and Justin brought forth from his pocket a lined piece of paper that looked like it had seen better days. It had several punctue holes, and spots still wet from Inky drool.

"Oh my, where did you leave it so that Inky could get to it?" that was the question Justin hoped to avoid.

"He left it on the floor, and Inky chewed her bone on it..that's just what happened Mom!" Jessica was always one who knew the whole story.

Nanny was shaking her head, but smiling at these two. She dreaded what she was gonna have to talk to the missus about, but this seemed as good a time as any, while the kids were snacking, and getting their homework done.

"Oh Nanny no...why?"Sami was heartbroken.

"Ahh..Missus Wells, I know, but the children are growing up, and they don't need a constant nursemaid now..and they have you..a wonderful mother, and Mr. Wells, he is a wonderful father..they have what they need..but somewhere..another child does need what I do, and that is where I should be..with a family that needs me." Nanny had tears in her eyes, this had been the best six years of her life, and she loved these two like her very own.

Sami knew this was something that would happen someday, but this had seemed so fast, these years had flown by! All she could do in the end though, was accept Nannys notice for the end of the school term, and resolve to get the children through it as best she could.

Belle could not believe it when Sami told her about Nanny..Claire loved her too, and always talked about her when she had spent time at the Wells home.

"You need to find a way to keep her..you can't let her go!"

"Not much I can do..unless I had another child, and that is now impossible"Sami was wistful at that.

"Adopt, you should adopt!"

At that Sami did look thoughtful, and smiled. "Ok. I will ask EJ, that is something to think about, but I mean even then, Nanny is going to leave someday!"

"Did I tell you what Claire asked me the other day? She wanted to know if she was gonna get Chicken Dip Tokus, because Nana Marlena was getting blood from Jess and Just to check them for it..isn't that funny? She must have been dreaming..she said she found Mom sticking them with needles and taking blood!" Belle laughed as she told the story, adding "I think Mom must have let them watch a vampire movie".

**Chapter XL**

EJ found Samanthas computer open, and the light still on. It was flashing for emails to be read, and he briefly looked at the list of senders. He had not meant to pry, but the name Lucas stood out, and he found himself unable to resist opening the file. There did not seem to be any reason for her to receive emails from Lucas, and his curiosity was too strong to resist. He read..then re read the post to make sure he was not mistaken!

Lexie found herself in very comfortable surroundings in the house. Ontario was quite warm for this time of year, and she wandered about on the expansive grounds at will. EJ had promised her that Theo would be brought to her soon, that was what she was living for. Kate had not yet returned her call, but she expected to hear from her soon, she had given her two days, along with a threat if she did not comply.

Kate was on the fourth ring, and about to give up when Lexie answered. "It is about time you called, where is the money?"

"Lexie, I think I have exhausted the amount of cash I am willing to pay for your silence. Go ahead and tell, and see what EJ does when he finds out you have been lying to him all along?'Kate was smug in her evaluation of the situation as it stood.

"Is that your final answer?" Lexie was about to call the bluff.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am taking my place in the DiMera family back Kate, and you know now, I can tell EJ anything, and nothing will happen to me. That is the code you know. By the way, how are Carrie and Austin doing..they must be so happy with their little gir!".

"Congratulations, I always knew you had it in you to be a DiMera, so uh..if I send the money, where should I send it?"Kate acknowledged defeat graciously.

"Here is the account number...no later than next Monday, Kate, or EJ knows everything!"

Matthew listened in to the conversation, and wondered if Lexie would ever learn the lessons of being too trusting. The recording was perfect as he listened to it playback, and he knew EJ would be pleased. It seemed a child had been hidden from them in plain sight.

John put Anton to bed, then came out to Marlena. He poured himself a glass of wine, then one for her. Then he dropped his bombshell.

"You cannot keep lying like this Marlena, you will have to tell Sami and EJ the truth, and hope to God they will forgive you, because I do not know if I can."

It was after eight when Sami and the kids returned. EJ was sitting in the study, nursing a scotch on the rocks. Both the kids ran in to him, and jumped up on his lap. He held them both against himself, in a hug of thanksgiving. Sami looked at him worriedly, he had seemed so worried the past few days, and she thought maybe he felt she had not forgiven him, but he was wrong.

"Hey guys, I need to speak with your mother alone, can you run along and get ready for bed on your own..ask Nanny to help. I will be up to read to you in a bit."his voice was so soft and unlike how he usually greeted and spoke with him, the twins exchanged glances of perplexion. They were, however, used to giving their father total obedience so they kissed his cheek and headed upstairs.

"EJ, what is it honey?"Sami asked, as EJ pointed to the letter from Lucas still up on her screen.

'Sami:

I have written this to you, in the hopes sooner or later I will get the courage to send it. The only thing I can swear to you is that it is the truth, and I am so sorry for not telling you before now. I have always been under my mothers shadow, but it is time to step out and try to stand in the sun on my own.

I know where one of the children are. Mom and Lexie worked together to get her into Italy from Egypt. Tony made Lexie carry the children as a surrogate. She managed to escape from him, but when she gave birth, the boy was returned to Tony. I do not know his whereabouts, but the girl baby was taken by Mom.

If you know that Carrie and Austin adopted a baby girl, it should not be too hard to figure out where the child came from. I am so sorry to hear of her illness, but what has happened since then is even worse. Somehow, Mom convinced Marlena to use your kids as donors for Katy Marie. I do not know how they pulled it off, but since they knew that the best matches would be from a brother or sister, they took your childrens.

It was wrong of them, it was wrong of me not to tell you, and it is wrong of me not to send this to you. I am so sorry, Sami. I still cannot do it.

Lucas'

"EJ, what does this mean? I don't understand!" Sami looked at him, willing him to make this clear to her, as it still made no sense.

"The bruises..the bruises.."EJ let his voice trail, as he remembered the night he had helped the children dress in their pajamas and he had seen the purplish bruises each of them had on the same spot on their hips. He had chalked it up to the falls they had taken while skating, but now his blood grew cold as he knew the truth.

"Your mother, she knew.."EJ was heartbroken for his wife, and the treachery, for his children being used, and for the daughter he had who had suffered so long when the answer had been the truth.

Samis' eyed widened in horror as she too put the puzzle pieces together. "Chicken Dip Tokus, Claire said Nana Marlena was taking their blood to check for Chicken Dip Tokus..she told them I was too afraid of needles to watch while the children were checked, so she had to do it..God EJ..she was trying to get a sample for Katy Marie..she is our daughter, isn't she?"

"And they must also know where the boy is..didn't they try to use him..but he did not match..then what did they do with him..they just threw him back where they got him? I am going to kill them..I swear I will kill them!"EJ knew a cold rage that grew within the pit of his stomach and radiated out to every cell in his body.

Sami flew into his arms, she felt the same rage, but also an elation.."EJ,...EJ..we know where they are..now all we have to do is go get them...when can we go..EJ when?"

"As soon as possible, Samantha, as soon as possible..one other thing..look up names, I want that child renamed now!"

**This is the last chapter of this portion of the saga.**


End file.
